Broken Angel
by gothmiko
Summary: She was a fallen angel that hated the world and humans. She loves death, but questions everything when she truly sees their nature. What more can an angel lose once they lose heaven? YYHcrossoverAU
1. Forsaken

Sorrow fills my lungs,  
Is my existence real?  
Each breath I take is damned,  
Does my blood really flow?  
Yet I still live,  
What is this warm liquid that flows from my eyes?

* * *

Forsaken

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Floating down to the warm grass, her figure began to take on a solid form. The energy that made her became solid using the air and ground. She inhaled the air and allowed her first true human breath to fill her. It was a wonderful sight, which captured her attention. Everything was lush with never ending green. Hills raised certain trees and reflected the sunlight with a blinding brilliance. She gasped as she ran over to the flowers on the hill. Reaching out she gently touched the petal and felt the silkiness of it. Her attention was drawn to the figure that materialized next to her. A smile spread across her face as she ran over to the figure and hugged him. 

"Isn't it magnificent?" She asked in pure bliss. The figure grunted a reply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't see anything wonderful about these **humans or Earth**," the man calmly said.

"Just think of all the wonderful things they can experience with these solid forms!" She happily chatted.

"What's so great about flesh?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "We are perfectly fine as we are."

She giggled and pulled his hair and he let a small ouch out. He grinned as she ran over to the crystal blue water and jumped into the air. She floated over the water and he watched as four wings sprouted from her back. His amber eyes widened as he watched her hesitantly dip her toe in the water. Laughter escaped her as she dipped her foot inside the water. Her blue eyes invited him closer and he followed her form to the water. This was the first time they had seen a part of themselves in solid form. She had two wings on each side of her back and they slightly overlapped each other. All her feathers glistened like a pearl.

"Come dance on the water with me Inuyasha." She beckoned as she kicked a bit of water at him. He chuckled and held his hand in front of him and the water slowed and joined the rest of itself within the lake.

"Why did you want to come down here Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk.

"You know I wanted to see these new creatures!" Kagome sighed as she skimmed the water with her foot.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes as he jumped into the air. Two silver wings sprouted from his back and lifted him into the air. Kagome studied his form and she found that this new concept of flesh was pleasing. She still preferred her original form; in that form, she was everywhere and nowhere. They would just exist and be one as they worked upon their duties. Kagome let her blue eyes stray from his amber orbs and back to the area where the creatures were supposed to be. Inuyasha flew up and grabbed her by the hand before he swung her around and sent her splashing into the water. She yelped as the water shot up and engulfed her.

"Inuyasha," a calm voice scolded.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"Even with my rank I still get no respect," the figure sighed as it took form.

"Miroku," Inuyasha warningly growled.

Miroku turned his violet orbs to the lake surface and floated away from Inuyasha. His four wings softly led him away from the impending danger. Shock ran through Inuyasha's body as he felt the water drench him. Kagome laughed as her body instantly dried itself with the sun. She loved the way it warmed her skin. Her eyes turned to Miroku and she slightly bowed her head.

"How is your record keeping coming?" Kagome asked with a smile. He gave a goofy grin and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I've been distracted," Miroku admitted as the two angels rolled their eyes.

Kagome nodded and floated up to their level. She spun around in the air and her wings glistened even more. Miroku looked back up at the sky and softly frowned. He shook his worry away and turned to find Kagome going closer to the ground. She ran behind a tree and spotted the creature she sought. She waved Inuyasha and Miroku closer to her and grinned. They both stared at the creature in amazement. They could feel the power from the light that shone on the creatures. Kagome noted the differences and softly frowned as she saw them pull coverings off themselves.

"Why do they expose their flesh?" Kagome innocently asked.

"No clue," Inuyasha mumbled with a careless shrug. Miroku rubbed his chin as he tried to process this.

"Kagome," Miroku seriously called. "Did you choose that flesh on purpose?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. She ran her hand along her breasts and shrugged.

"I took what flesh my form wanted," Kagome suggested.

"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"How long have they been on Earth now?" Inuyasha questioned as he motioned to the humans.

"A few days," Kagome piped up. Miroku eyes widened and grabbed their hands and shot off into the sky.

The sky turned black and that's when they finally noticed it. Groans erupted from below them as they turned their weary gaze to the scene. Kagome grimaced and Inuyasha pulled her to his chest to protect her from the scene. Miroku grimaced and they tried to break past the barrier. It cackled and the sky turned black. The heavens released its tears as the water washed down their bodies. The rest of the angels with the humans began to panic. Kagome noted that an ark door had slammed shut.

Inuyasha growled as he beat on the entrance to heaven. His orbs took in Kagome's pale face and Miroku's pensive stare. He turned back to the scene and watched as the angels indulged themselves in the flesh of woman and man. Some finally realized what was happening and began to panic. Their bodies crumpled to the ground and turned to dust as they shot off towards the entrance to heaven. Their forms pounded on the gate with wails of pure terror.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, as her hair remained plastered to her face.

"It will be all right," Inuyasha softly assured as he felt the dread.

A light flashed across the sky and this time it wasn't lightening. A figure took on a translucent form and appeared at the gates. Eight pearly white wings were held high and strong. There were four on each side of the body. Four faced up and four faced downward. Blue eyes glared at the angels that pound on the gates with force and wails.

"By order of the highest power," the Seraph began, "you are now **banished** from his glory and grace. You have craved the flesh and **polluted** your very existence."

Wails were heard and Kagome floated with Inuyasha holding her. Miroku watched the Seraph as he pointed his sword at the angels in warning. A flame erupted around the sword and he glared with fierce blue eyes.

"By following the Fallen One you have condemned yourself to death. There is no redemption for any of you until the final judgment," the Seraph finished.

Kagome screamed as she felt herself become empty. Pain filled her body as she watched the gates fully close. Her gaze caught the Seraph's gaze and his blue orbs panicked.

"Kagome!" He whispered with sorrow.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried out as she felt her connection with the heavens being cut.

His form vanished and the wings vanished from her back. She reached out and grasped Miroku and Inuyasha's hand. The bodies slowly burned away as they fell through the sky. Pain exploded as they crashed into the flooded land. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky as they sunk into the water. The water was cold and dragged them under into the dark depths. Terror filled her form as she inhaled the liquid and gagged from the burning sensation. She didn't bother to struggle as they floated into the darkness.

'Banished,' Kagome thought as she felt the tears come, but they were washed away by the darkness of the water.

Anger filled her being as they released their solid forms into oblivion. She felt something burn deep inside her as they hovered above the raging water. Her eyes drifted to the ark and she felt the burning sensation explode within her.

"He loves his **humans** more then us," a voice sneered.

They turned their eyes toward Naraku and saw that he kept his transparent form. His long black hair contrasted against his ivory sheen and crimson eyes.

"He still loves us!" Inuyasha hissed as he glared at the other angel.

"Then why didn't he let you in?" He questioned.

"Stop this nonsense Naraku," Miroku warned.

"We weren't good enough for him," Naraku sighed as he floated around them. Kagome couldn't help but agree.

"It was a mistake!" Miroku defended.

"You saw the Seraph…it was no mistake," Naraku smoothly said.

"We didn't do those crimes, therefore we won't be punished," Inuyasha surely said.

"Then why are we stuck on this miserable place?" Kagome angrily questioned as she pulled away from Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. Naraku smirked in triumph.

"Yes Kagome, if he loved you then he would have let you in…but he didn't even hear you out. Is that justice?" Naraku fed her anger with delight.

"No," Kagome hissed.

"Kagome…it was a mistake," Inuyasha tried to reason.

"Kouga could have let you in…but he didn't!" Naraku hissed.

"Curse him…curse them all!" Kagome shouted as she shook her fist toward the heavens.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted astonishment.

"It's all these miserable humans fault!" Kagome cried out as she wiped her face.

"You have every right to be angry with them, they replaced you," Naraku whispered to her.

"I am better then those flesh beings! I will not be replaced!" Kagome shouted.

"Then show them your anger…strike out to prove a point," Naraku calmly reasoned.

"Kagome let's just wait out the storm," Inuyasha calmly said.

"No! I will strike out!" Kagome shouted as she followed Naraku.

'One down, I will take as many as I can with me,' Naraku thought with malicious glee.

The heaven still wept as Kagome finally found the first human emotion to burn within her. Bitterness flowed through her and continued to grow within her. Her eyes glared at the heavens as she silently promised to make pain for them all.

* * *

  
Author's Note:  
This story is going to be AU  
This is going to be a Kagome and Kuronue pairing because I am just in love with his character. I really wish the show had developed him more.  
Please review and tell me what you think! I will answer questions at http/caffeinepsycho.blogspot 


	2. Throughout

Look into my eyes,  
What do you see?  
Do see that, which you hate,  
Or is it just I?

* * *

Throughout

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Talking to Humans_

**Stressed**

* * *

The Future

A devilish smirk twisted her features as she stood upon the metal flagpole. Her blue eyes searched the rooftops for her next victim as she patiently waited. She had eternity to wait for her victims; it just got boring. A door squeaked open and she grinned in triumph, her victim had showed. She spread her wings, which were still a gloriouspearl and took flight. She landed behind him and studied the human with praise. The angel sighed and pulled out her list as she searched for this human. She checked off his name and grinned in delight. Finally, this monster would be put to rest.

Mori Morimoto had killed at least two wives in an attempt to gain their wealth. Kagome stuffed the list back into her sleeve and growled with disgust. The humans were nothing but conniving scum that needed to be extinguished. He stepped on the ledge of the roof and stared out at the sky. He took a foot off the ledge and stepped back in fear. Kagome growled and floated up to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and grinned. No one could see her or her fallen brethren. They were just a story in a book warning humans.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. She could only speak to the humans and influence them; she couldn't force them into anything. A grin crossed her face as she put her lips next to his ear.

_"It's better this way," Kagome whispered into his ear._

Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head. He reached out and pulled at his hair. Kagome's eyes strayed up to the heavens and she grinned.

'Watch me take another one from you,' she snickered in her mind.

_"Everyone will be safer this way…you'll be safer," Kagome softly promised._

She was nothing but the little voice in the back of his mind.

"I don't want to die…" the man sobbed.

_"Can't let the police get you…you don't want to be locked up?" Kagome questioned._

"The police! They already found their bodies," the man panicked as he stepped up on the ledge.

_"You'll be locked up…put away and still killed," Kagome promised as she glared at his form._

"God help me," the man whispered as the tears streamed down his face.

Kagome frowned at this and pulled away as he whispered it repeatedly. Her frown turned into a smirk as she watched another figure descend. She stood to the side of the man as the angel floated in front of them. Her black hair flowed down her back and softly moved in an unseen wind. Her two wings glowed with heavenly energy and her brown eyes searched the two at the ledge. Kagome softly waved to the angel and watched her.

"Hello Kaede," Kagome greeted.

"Hold your tongue," Kaede coldly said. Kagome smirked at her attitude.

"I'm only doing my job," Kagome sang as she leaned over to the man's ear.

_"Just one step and you'll be free," Kagome promised._

Kaede's eyes narrowed and she pushed Kagome away. Kagome huffed at the angel and grinned.

"I see you're still an angel," Kagome mocked.

"I see you're still rotten to the core," Kaede snapped back.

"No wonder you're not moving in rank…you still have a temper," Kagome laughed.

"You will not interfere with this human Kagome," Kaede warned.

"But he's a murderer!" Kagome shouted in outrage.

"You know he takes in all that asks for help," Kaede pointed out with smug grin.

Kagome fumed with anger as her wings spread open. She pointed at Kaede as she shook with rage.

"Then why didn't he let me back in?" Kagome demanded.

"That is not my place to tell," Kaede regretfully whispered. Kagome placed her hand on the man's shoulder and winked at Kaede.

_"God won't save you…where was he when you had no food? Where was he when you had no hope? Take one step and free yourself…if God cares then he'll catch you!" Kagome urged with pure anger._

"Kagome!" Kaede hissed as she shook her fist at the fallen angel.

"I'm allowed my round as long as I don't force him…he let me in," Kagome hissed with glee.

Kaede's eyes widened in horror as the man walked over the edge. Kagome looked over and watched as he flew through the air. She remembered a feeling like that. A splat made its way to her ears and she winced before she laughed. Kaede flashed another glare before going down to the man. Kagome huffed and followed her as they stood around his broken body.

"Suicides are mine," Kagome warned.

"We'll remember him…he will not be forgotten," Kaede warned.

"You will remember…but I still will have his soul," Kagome promised as she watched the angel fly off.

She cast one final glace at the broken body before she scoffed and walked away. Her wings slightly twitched as she walked past people and glared at them. They were unaware of what was going on around them. They had no clue that she or the others existed. Kagome laughed as she watched an old man trip. She kicked his cane further and continued on her way. She jumped on top of a brick wall and silently sat there. Her eyes watched the cars speed by and she smiled. Today was a good day to kill.

* * *

Indigo eyes slowly opened to stare into emerald orbs. Cheers erupted from the office and he was embraced in a hug. His eyes landed on the spirit detectives. A grin made its way to his lips as he inhaled the air for his first time in centuries.

"Welcome back Kuronue," Kurama greeted. Kuronue stretched and yawned.

"I finally did it!" Kuronue happily said as he felt his face.

"You earned your body back," Koenma congratulated as he signed more papers.

"So…I know longer have to stay in Reikai?" Kuronue asked.

"You can stay with me," Kurama offered with a smile.

"I'm alive," Kuronue sighed as he stood up.

"Let's go party!" Yusuke shouted as he ran out of the office. Kuronue watched the boy in jeans and a leather jacket vanish.

Kuwabara got up, brushed his jeans off, and fixed his dress shirt. He had a date and no time to go party. Hiei scoffed but mentally agreed to watch the Kitsune and Kuronue. Koenma waved them off and they left through a portal back to Ningen-kai. Koenma sighed as a figure materialized in his office. The angel ruffled his feathers and stood in front of the desk. His violet eyes studied the young prince with amusement.

"Do all the Fallen where those robes Miroku?" Koenma questioned.

"Most, they like to keep it simple," answered Miroku.

"Why are you here?" Koenma questioned.

"I just wanted to see the newest spirit detective," Miroku innocently answered as he ran his finger along a feather.

"Fine…you better leave this one alone," Koenma warned.

"I already explained that Kagome didn't kill Yusuke on purpose…she merely was trying to push him **away** from the car," Miroku assured.

"She lured the boy in front of the car, she can't be killing off potential detectives," Koenma growled.

"I am not in control of Kagome, you would have to speak to her," Miroku advised.

Koenma shuddered at the thought before he went back to his paper work. Miroku sighed and left the office. He went back to Earth and watched the humans walk through him. His eyes landed on the lone figure waiting at the construction site. He flew over to the figure and smiled. The figure scowled and grinned when the support beam fell and the building collapsed. Miroku winced and rolled his eyes as he watched the figure clap.

"I don't understand why enjoy watching them die," Miroku sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miroku, you should try watching one…it's entertaining," he answered with a grin.

"Inuyasha, I don't like **death**," Miroku growled

"I heard a new detective was added to the team," Inuyasha answered as his red robes swished in the wind.

"Yes, he's another youkai," Miroku, informed.

"Kagome will love toying with him," Inuyasha laughed.

"Koenma has advised us to leave him alone," Miroku calmly said.

"More like pleaded, but he doesn't control us," Inuyasha laughed as he watched the sirens flash.

"You're to prideful," Miroku sighed. Inuyasha scoffed at this and grinned as a human was trapped under cement.

"I have every right to be prideful," Inuyasha began. "The earth is ours and no one controls us."

"One day we won't have the Earth," Miroku warned.

"**Wrong**! We will always rule over these pathetic pieces of flesh!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku sighed and shook his head before he flew off.

* * *

Crimson eyes glared at the defiant Power before him. He pulled her off the wall by her wrist and slapped her. She glared at him and slapped him back before she backed away. He laughed as he pointed to the street. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the small boy fall off his bike in the middle of the street. Her wings perked up and she readied herself for flight. She had been watching over the child.

"You are an angel of death…life is no longer your concern!" Naraku growled at her.

"Not a child!" Kagome cried as she rushed toward him.

"Did you care about the children in Hiroshima?" Naraku questioned. "What about the children when you killed when you created Hitler?"

"Mistakes!" Kagome shouted as she landed next to the child.

Kagome watched as his emerald eyes looked up at her in recognition. He was an orphan that lived on the street. His parents had been shot right in front of his eyes. Kagome felt the tears well up because she was the one that drove the shooter to kill his parents. She noticed that the car was coming and she had no chance to pick him up and run. Kagome did the only thing possible. Her body took form and she shielded him with her own flesh, the flesh that she despised. Strong arms lifted her and the child up as the car screeched. She felt them hit the cement and roll to a stop.

Her blue eyes opened and she searched her arms. The child was curled up against her chest and shivering. Kagome pulled him out ofher arms and stared at the man that had saved her and the child. His black hair was messed up and he had scratches on his face. Kagome laid her hand against his chest and felt the broken ribs. His indigo orbs watched her as he wheezed in a breath. She screamed inside her head for feeling guilt about what happened to him. Her eyes glared at him before they returned to the boy. She owed him for saving the child that would have surely died within her arms.

A soft white energy gathered into her palm and she forced his body to heal. When it was finished, she gazed into his eyes and her own blue eyes turned frosty.

"Watch Shippo or else you forfeit your life," Kagome hissed as she took off running into the park.

He slowly sat up and felt his new body for any damage. His eyes told him he was all right but he surely believed that he would have died again.

"Kuronue!" Kurama shouted as he ran to him and the little boy.

"I'm fine," Kuronue assured, as he looked the little boy over.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked as an ambulance sped down the street.

"A girl tried to save the boy, but a car was coming and I grabbed them before it could hit," Kuronue shortened.

"That was no ordinary girl," Yusuke stated with a grin.

The little boy opened his emerald eyes and stared at the strange men with fear. A soothing voice entered his ears and he nodded. He soon fell back to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked as he remembered the strange girl with pure energy.

"That was our own personal demon," Yusuke laughed.

"Demon…but she saved this boy and healed me," Kuronue protested. Yusuke's eyes widened and he heard this.

"Impossible," Yusuke mumbled.

"Kagome is devious, stay away from her if she comes near you," Kurama firmly warned.

The ambulance soon took Kuronue and Shippo away. Kuronue rode in the back as he thought about the strange girl. Kurama had explained that the girl was a fallen one, one of the forsaken. He just couldn't understand why she didn't let him or Shippo die. His eyes glanced at the doctor as he began to talk about the little boy.

* * *

Author's Note:  
They have offically had an encounter, there will be more encounters in the next chapter and the chapters will become longer.  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, Kuronue won't be human, and more will be explained throughout the story  
Please review 


	3. Come

"I realized that you are the only precious person in this world."

Amuro Namie (Come)

* * *

Come

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"  
_  
**Stressed**

* * *

Darkness. This is what comforts the mind when it is tired. It slowly overtakes the heart and soul. It brings bitterness into the heart and eventually hate. Blue eyes watched the child sleep with confusion. The eyebrows furrowed leaving a face neither of anger or thought. If you looked closely, you wouldn't see anyone standing beside the bed. All you would see is a small boy around the age of eight sleeping. His reddish-auburn hair would be slightly frizzed, and his mouth would be open with a gentle snore.

If you looked closely, you wouldn't see the creature floating in the air with her legs cross. You wouldn't see the beautiful pearl colored feathers that lined her four wings. She tilted her head and reached down to touch the child. Her fingers brushed through him and he softly shivered at her touch. She wondered if her touch was cold because her soul was cold.

"Do we even have a soul?" Kagome mumbled to the sleeping child. So far, this child had been able to answer things she had never even given a second thought to.

"What is your fascination with this flesh?" An amused voice asked.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she studied the Fallen.

"I am here because Naraku is upset with you," Inuyasha informed with a snicker.

"Are you amused with my predicament?" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha floated to the other side of the child and swatted at him. His hand went through the child.

"I don't see anything interesting with this Kitsune," Inuyasha spoke.

"He has something we don't," Kagome softly spoke.

"What is that?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He has a soul," Kagome whispered.

"Keh, why do we need something like that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I…I don't know," Kagome whispered with saddened eyes.

"Humans have souls, youkai have souls, but we are above a soul," Inuyasha explained.

"Haven't you ever wanted to experience something like they do?" Kagome questioned.

"No, we're angels…fallen ones, but we experience things in ways they couldn't even comprehend," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She had experienced things the 'human' way. It had been during the time she had possessed a young boy. She had felt the betrayal and anguish he felt when his mother gave up hope on him. Kagome had felt those same things when 'He' had closed the gates on them; it had felt as if someone had ripped her apart. Everything became dull and empty to the point of insanity.

"Still, I wish…"

"What do you wish?" Inuyasha softly questioned.

"It's nothing important," Kagome wistfully sighed.

"Remember that Naraku wishes to see you," Inuyasha mocked as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm going to go head down to the water plant and see what mayhem I can cause," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"If you see Miroku, tell him I said hi," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha vanished.

Kagome sighed and turned her eyes back to the child in the bed. He was sitting up and his emerald eyes were staring at her. Kagome floated over to him and sat on the bed. The bed remained the same as she sat there. The boy's eyes followed her and he smiled.

_"What are you doing up?" Kagome questioned with a bit of worry._

"I couldn't sleep," Shippo responded.

_"Is it your dreams?" Kagome questioned._

"I keep seeing…seeing them die!" Shippo sobbed as he pulled the blankets to his eyes.

Kagome looked away in shame and felt something clench in her chest. She didn't know why she was constantly drawn to this child. Ever since that night, it was the night that she had first felt guilt. She had pushed the man to mug his parents and it went to far. Ever since that night, she had watched over Shippo. His face appeared in her mind every time she closed her eyes. She would constantly see herself floating above the mugger and looking over his shoulder at the two dead bodies. Her vision had then traveled to the little boy underneath the car.

His frightened emerald eyes would gaze at his parents still forms. The shock of it all delayed his tears. She would see that broken look on his face; that lost look. Kagome would then watch as the mugger pointed the gun at Shippo's shocked face. Before she could do anything, she felt anger. She had plunged her hands into the mugger's chest and squeezed his heart like lemon.

_"Shippo," Kagome whispered to him, "you're safe now."_

"Do you…do you think so?" Shippo questioned as he watched her appear. Her form was like a soft mist that chilled the room.

_"I know that man will watch over you…they seem like good youkai," Kagome assured with a bit of hesitation._

"You'll be with me…won't you?" Shippo questioned as his tears dried.

_"Always," Kagome softly promised_.

'Maybe I am drawn to him out of guilt,' Kagome reasoned.

Shippo lay back down and snuggled under the blankets. Kagome smiled as she watched his emerald orbs close. Her eyes traveled to the bedroom door when she heard it creak open. The door creaked closed and she frowned. She would not settle for anything less then a safe environment for this boy. Kagome glanced at Shippo and made sure he was asleep before she floated through the wall and followed the man she had healed.

"Was he up?" Kagome heard a smooth voice question.

Her eyes landed on the one with the red hair. His emerald eyes shined with curiosity as his friend shrugged. The red head wore a magenta colored school uniform. Kagome floated around him and allowed her hands to float above his shoulders. She could feel darkness, but it was fading. Kagome rolled her eyes and floated to the one that had captured her interest.

"I heard him talking, but he looked asleep," the bat youkai assured as he cracked his knuckles.

"Kuronue, are you sure?" The red head asked.

"Positive Kurama," Kuronue responded.

Kagome sighed as she studied Kuronue. He had indigo eyes and black hair that contrasted against pale skin. Kagome's eyes landed on the wings and she raised an eyebrow in interest. Her blue eyes studied the leathery wings with interest. She had seen other creatures with wings, but his were interesting. Some of the Fallen had wings like his, their feathers had fallen, and they turned in malicious creatures of destruction. They were the ones that Naraku had locked up. He only released those ones when he wanted a war to start.

"What did the hospital say about the boy?" Kurama questioned.

"His name is Suzuki Shippo, and he's an orphan," Kuronue provided.

"Suzuki," Kurama repeated in thought.

"Sound familiar?" Kuronue questioned.

"Very," Kurama answered as he searched his mind.

"The hospital called an orphanage and is going to try and find any living relatives," Kuronue added as he reached for a pop.

"I think he may be the kit of Suzuki Nakamura," Kurama spoke in thought.

'Don't bring up the past,' Kagome thought with growl.

"I think I met his soul in Reikai," Kuronue stated in shock.

"The Suzuki family was killed once they came out of the place they held Shippo's party," Kurama remembered as Kagome frowned at him.

"Why didn't they put the kid in an orphanage?" Kuronue questioned.

"He ran off," Kurama answered.

Kuronue nodded in understanding as he pulled a knife out of the drawer. He then grabbed the sushi roll and handed both to Kurama. The bat then walked back to the fridge leaned against it.

"Do you think we should just drop him off at the orphanage?" Kuronue questioned.

Kagome scowled and floated over to where Kurama was. He picked up the knife and Kagome smacked it from his hand. His eyes widened as he watched it pin itself into the fridge next to Kuronue's ear. Kagome snickered as she watched their faces pale. Kuronue turned his face to the knife and paled even more. Kurama studied the room with a skeptic look.

"That was no accident," Kurama firmly said.

"I could tell," Kuronue said as he reached up to take the knife handle.

"What did that woman that ran off tell you?" Kurama questioned.

"She told me to watch the boy, or else I forfeit my life," Kuronue casually informed.

"Then you have no choice, you must keep the boy," Kurama spoke as Kuronue pulled the knife form the fridge.

"Are you kidding? You know she had to be a nobody," Kuronue said as he tossed the knife in the sink.

"That was Kagome, and she is unarguably a somebody," Kurama seriously said.

"You really believe that she's some angel?" Kuronue questioned with a grin.

"She's a Fallen one, we don't know how, but we just know that she and millions more of her kind exist," Kurama warned.

"I don't believe that," Kuronue sighed as he picked up his pop.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the bat and frowned. The poor youkai didn't know that he was challenging her. Kagome grinned as she floated over to him and placed her hands on his wings. They softly shivered from her cold touch. Kagome leaned over his shoulder so she was next to his ear.

"Do you smell roses?" Kurama questioned.

"I thought you kept your plants outside," Kuronue responded as he felt a chill.

"I do," Kurama stated.

_"Better believe batboy," Kagome whispered into his ear._

"What the hell!" Kuronue shouted as he heard soft giggles.

"What's wrong?" Kurama questioned with an amused smile.

"I thought…never mind," Kuronue sighed in defeat.

Kagome floated behind Kurama and made faces at the two boys. She thought it would be fun to make fun of them. It had been awhile since she had properly tormented anyone. She could make room in her busy schedule for the two. This would also assure her that the bat was taking care of Shippo. Kagome floated over to Kuronue and ran her hand down his wing. He jumped and his indigo eyes searched the room.

"What is it?" Kurama asked; he had a feeling that he knew what was wrong.

"I thought I felt a hand touch my wing," Kuronue answered.

Kurama stood up with a grim smile. He walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kuronue raised an eyebrow at this action.

"I believe you've attracted the attention of a certain demon," Kurama said with a look of sympathy.

* * *

Kagome entered Shippo's room and sighed as she took a glance at his form. She flew out their apartment window and gazed at the city around them. The city had become a sight she had become used to. She soared through the air feeling for the right person. Kagome landed on a building and glanced at the Fallen sitting on the edge. The angel's two wings ruffled at her approach. Kagome grinned when she felt a spike in the angel's energy; it proved she was nervous. The angel turned toward her and their gazes clashed.

"Why are you so far from your master Kagura?" Kagome questioned.

Kagome watched as she turned her crimson gaze back to the city below them. Her wings had a silver tint to them. Her short black hair was held up in a high ponytail with two feathers in them. Kagome watched as the angel scowled briefly, her pink robe ruffled in the wind.

"Naraku is not my master," Kagura firmly said.

"I thought he was…weren't you the first one to follow him?" Kagome calmly questioned.

"I was the first fool," Kagura growled.

"Some may not view you as a fool," Kagome warned knowing that loyalties were greatly divided. If push came to shove, Kagome had loyalty to herself and no one else.

"But I am a fool despite the others twisted views…they have allowed the emotions of these fleshy beings to cloud their actions. I have not…even though I know I am lost. I will not succumb to the flesh and be a fool," Kagura announced.

"Bravo," Kagome mocked with soft clap. Kagura's eyes turned to Kagome and scrutinized her.

"I see you have become weak," Kagura mumbled as Kagome bristled.

"My **power** has grown," Kagome stated.

"Not your power…but this," Kagura whispered as she moved her hand to her heart.

"You forget…I have no heart," Kagome sharply reminded.

"We all have a heart…even if we can't see it, but I can see it. I can see the little boy that you watch," Kagura informed as Kagome's features darkened.

"Watch yourself," Kagome warned.

"I see his emerald orbs, his reddish-auburn hair, and his soft flesh," Kagura assured.

"There is no one in my heart, because I need no one," Kagome angrily stated.

"I know the truth for I was created to read what was in the heart and soul," Kagura reminded as Kagome snorted.

"Then why did you follow Naraku?" Kagome questioned.

"Because what he believed was the truth in his heart," Kagura whispered.

Kagome scoffed and took to the air; dealing with that woman was tiring. She had forgotten that Kagura could read the truth in the heart and soul. Kagome glanced behind her and saw that the angel had vanished. Kagura was rarely seen; the angel had fallen into sorrow and vanished. Kagome wondered if all of them were to go mad. A shiver made her renew her effort to find the creature that she sought. He could help her figure out everything that going on.

* * *

Naraku glared at the angel that flew past him without notice. He had tired of her growing attitude. Naraku turned toward Kanna with a stoic look. Her black eyes held nothing as she watched her master's crimson eyes spark with hate.

"Release Goshinki," Naraku commanded.

"Goshinki," Kanna repeated as she simply flew off.

Naraku grinned as he watched Kagome flip in the air and fly down towards the park. His fist clenched as she met up with Miroku. His teeth gritted together, Miroku had been the only one not to succumb to his false promises. His growl turned into a soft chuckle as his crimson gaze landed back on Kagome. All the fallen angels in the world didn't matter when he had her down her with him. He knew that their 'mighty leader' would mourn her fall.

"Precious Kagome," Naraku mocked.

Yes, it would really hurt him when she would lead the attack. Naraku chuckled as he vanished from the area. He didn't even want to be around when Goshinki was released.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to finish my Ichi-go Ichi-e first before I continued. I did finish it and now I'll be able to fully work on this fic.

Please Review


	4. Harrow Memories

"You don't understand this, I think you never did  
Silently I search for a reason to exist"  
Ungod (Stabbing Westward)

* * *

Harrow Memories

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"_

_Stressed_

* * *

Koenma frowned as sat idly at his desk tapping his fingers. There were no barrier breaches, no attacks, and no paperwork. One would think that Koenma would be overjoyed at this. He sighed and let his head connect with the desk. The door to his office cracked open and he raised his head up. He smiled as he made eye contact with Botan. Her cheerful pink eyes sparked with happiness as she ran over to Koenma. He watched as her blue hair bounced and stopped at his desk.

"I thought I'd come and keep you company," Botan nervously said as Koenma blushed.

"That's okay…I'm fine sitting here alone," Koenma assured as her smile faltered.

"But I brought checkers," Botan whispered as her mood dropped.

"Do you want to be black or red?" Koenma asked as he noticed her mood drop. There was no trouble in a friendly game; there had been times when he wished he could spend time with the soul collector.

"I'll be red," Botan cheered as she set up the board.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Koenma questioned.

"I got another girl to cover for me," Botan assured with a wave of her hand.

A red light flashed and they both sighed. Koenma pushed a button and a TV appeared in his wall. It showed a location and what was happening. Botan sighed and grabbed her oar. Before the portal open Koenma cleared his thought. She looked at him with a confused look.

"We can continue this game later," Koenma offered and she nodded.

He sighed as the portal closed leaving him alone with the game. He set the pieces up and wondered what Naraku was up to. Their affairs rarely crossed over, but recently he had been very ambitious. Koenma moved the red piece and glanced up at the screen. It was the spirit detective's turn to make a move.

* * *

Kagome flew down to meet Miroku. He smiled and waved to her as she gently landed beside him. Miroku sighed and she allowed herself to sigh as well. The sun had long ago set and it was moving closer to midnight. Kagome glanced at Miroku out of the corner of her eye and then looked away. His violet eyes studied her before he truly smiled at her.

"What bothers you?" Miroku asked. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she thought this over.

"You know about Shippo…right?" Kagome hesitantly asked. She knew she could trust Miroku. He was the only one on this forsaken planet she could trust. Inuyasha she could only trust with certain things, but Miroku left no room for doubt.

"The orphan Kitsune you watch over. Is this about him?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes…my memories are horrible. I'm remembering horrible things that I have done," Kagome confided as she shivered.

"Kagome, you know that we don't have memories," Miroku informed.

"I know. I know we don't have them, but they keep showing up. It's like a horror movie in my mind," Kagome ranted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you know why we don't have memories?" Miroku questioned.

"I never thought about it," she sighed.

"Because we are angels—"

"Fallen angels," Kagome corrected as he scowled at her.

"As angels we never age, we never die, we never need nourishment or anything that a human would need. Another thing we don't need is memories. A human needs memories to help them grow and learn, but as angels, we are made to know all we need to," Miroku explained.

"I don't get it," Kagome pouted.

"You are retaining memories because you are taking a step away from being an angel," Miroku clarified.

"I thought we have memories, if we didn't then I wouldn't know you or Inuyasha," Kagome argued.

"You know us because we are made to know each other," Miroku clarified.

"So our friendship is an _illusion_?" Kagome questioned.

"Are friendship is _very_ real. You are just changing," Miroku informed.

"Will I become one of the angel's that Naraku keeps locked up?" Kagome questioned as fear passed through her.

"I don't believe so, you are just changing," Miroku repeated.

"Is that good?" Kagome questioned.

"The only change we have witnessed has been bad, but a good change would be welcoming," Miroku vaguely answered.

Kagome nodded and ran her fingers along her feathers. She didn't want to lose her feathers and become like the mindless beasts that Naraku used for wars. It sent a shiver of disgust and fear through her. She took pleasure in suffering and creating destruction, but she didn't want to be mindless.

"Has Inuyasha changed at all?" Kagome questioned.

"I haven't noticed anything physical," Miroku honestly admitted.

'What about mental?' Kagome thought with a saddened look.

"Do you feel that?" Miroku questioned. Kagome escaped her thoughts and searched the area with her eyes. Her pupils thinned as she nodded.

"It feels like…"

"It feels like an Infernal," Kagome whispered.

Kagome watched as the wind picked up speed and caused leaves and branches to fly at them. She didn't understand why Naraku would release one of those mindless beasts when there had been no planned war. Kagome and Miroku took a step back as the ground shook. Her eyes widened as the ground exploded. They stood there and let the dirt pass through them. No physical objects could harm them if they didn't take form.

"How cute, the two Fallen Powers are having a get together," It hissed as it rose from the ground.

"Goshinki," Kagome growled as she took a step back.

The once beautiful angel had gone insane. He was worshipped as a god for some culture that had been forgotten. His beautiful tanned skin turned a sickly purple as his eyes became crimson. The black slits in those crimson orbs were all he had for eyes. His once white hair had turned black from all the horrors he had committed. Kagome stared at the deformed body and wondered if they would all meet that twisted fate. His elongated face with horns emerging from his forehead reminded her of her memories. He opened his mouth and snapped his sharp teeth into the air as if signaling a battle. Goshinki stood well above the tree level and that was when Kagome realized something.

"Miroku, I think he is flesh," Kagome whispered.

"I feared that," Miroku whispered.

"I can hear your thoughts. You both fear that I am flesh, but I am not truly flesh. I have taken a form that will allow me to damage this world, but will vanish when I am finished," Goshinki clarified as he tired to grin.

"How have you escaped your prison?" Miroku asked as his staff materialized in his hand.

"Naraku had released me," he hissed, as his crimson eyes flashed with hate.

'I wonder why he has done that,' Kagome thought as she prepared for a battle. She had no weapon to call upon. Her weapon had been called back to heaven when she had fallen. Her teeth gritted in anger.

"Spirit gun!" A voice shouted.

Kagome's eyes snapped to left as she watched the spirit energy sore through the air. Goshinki grinned and vanished from sight. Miroku and her then watched as five men ran out into the clearing.

"I think you missed," Kuwabara commented.

"Pathetic," Goshinki hissed as he swiped at the detectives.

Kuronue took to the air and pulled Kurama away from the massive claws. Hiei dodged the attack and went for a tendon in the leg. Goshinki laughed as he quickly moved away. Kagome studied Hiei as he battled. She had not had the chance to properly meet him. Yusuke prepared his spirit gun again and Kuwabara charged with his double spirit swords.

"They'll die," Miroku calmly supplied.

"They survived the Makai tournament," Kagome retorted.

"You know this is different," Miroku scolded.

"There lives are not my business," Kagome coldly said.

"Then I will be going since I have to check up on Kohaku," Miroku stated as he smirked and vanished.

"You asshole!" Kagome shouted as she shook her fist. A grunt caught her attention and she scowled. Kuronue had been hit out of the air.

"Do not move Kagome," Goshinki warned as she tensed.

The other detectives looked around the area and realized that he was talking to someone else. His pupils thinned as he chuckled and clutched Kuronue in his claws.

"Let him go," Kagome hissed, she needed that youkai to take care of Shippo.

"You really do care for that Kitsune?" Goshinki questioned.

"Stay out of my mind!" Kagome shouted as her energy gathered at her hands.

"How would you like to see the monster you will become? Would you enjoy glimpsing the death of the one you protect?" Goshinki taunted as he dodged another spirit gun.

'My memories,' Kagome thought with shocked look.

"Yes, those wonderfully memories…they are making you the perfect monster," Goshinki supplied as he grabbed the rose whip and ripped it apart.

"That damn Fallen's here," Yusuke growled.

"Now is not the time for grudges," Kurama warned as he picked a seed from his hair.

"Would you like me to show them your sin?" Goshinki questioned.

Kagome's wings opened and she took to the air. Goshinki's pupils widened as her feet dig into his skull. She grabbed onto his horns and held on as he reached up to swat her off.

"_Bastard_!" Kagome growled as she held on.

Hiei took this opportunity to attack. Goshinki roared with rage as slashes covered his body. He dropped Kuronue's body and Kagome's eyes narrowed. His foot was coming closer to crushing the bat youkai. A sigh of relief left her as Kurama pulled his friend away from the battle.

"Would you like to remember everything?" Goshinki taunted.

Kagome's eyes flashed red as she released her grip and fell to the ground. A scream tore from her lips as she felt everything pulled to the surface. Goshinki laughed as he kicked her form away from him. Kagome curled into a ball and whimpered. Her eyes closed and she held the tears in. She could see Kouga closing the gates, she could see herself taunting the man to jump, and finally she watched the mugger kill Shippo's parents.

'These aren't supposed to be,' Kagome thought as her form became solid.

Goshinki reached down and picked up Kagome's limp form. Her lower wings were clutched in his hand as the other two poked out. Yusuke stopped charging his spirit gun as he stared at the being in Goshinki's hand. Kuwabara's spirit sword grew and he plunged it into Goshinki's chest. Goshinki smacked him away and shook the limp angel with a smirk.

"Prepare to die," Goshinki hissed as he opened his mouth. Saliva dripped on her unconscious body as her head rolled to the side.

_"Help her," a voice whispered_.

Kuronue's eyes slowly opened as he rubbed his temple. He pushed himself up and focused on the giant ogre. His pupils narrowed as he tried to figure what was in its hand.

_"Save her," the voice whispered._

Kuronue gripped his scythe and pushed off the ground. Hiei jumped toward Goshinki only to have him vanish once more. Kurama cursed as Yusuke blindly shot his spirit gun off. Kuwabara was knocked out from the last blow he had received. A shadow flew over them and Kurama grinned. His emerald eyes caught sight Kuronue heading toward something. Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed as he tapped into the youki of his Jagan. He winced as Goshinki's mind attack his. The monster was born to have mental abilities. That was obviously his strong point.

Kuronue caught sight of Kagome's limp body. He froze in mid air as he stared at the feathered wings on her back. She appeared to be dead, but the light rise of her chest told him something different. Kuronue grabbed the wire his scythe was attached to and began to swing it in a circular motion. Kuronue released the scythe and it went flying towards Goshinki. He roared as the hand clutching Kagome fell to the ground. His crimson eyes turned toward the bat and he attacked. Kuronue flew out of the reach and grinned as he flew between every attack.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted.

Goshinki coughed as he spat blood up. His eyes widened in fear as he realized he was truly bleeding.

'This shouldn't be,' he thought as he jumped away from them.

The rose whip bit into his flesh as his leg gave out from the attack. He struggled to get back, but he failed. Kuronue's scythe slashed his neck and Goshinki felt everything beginning to shut down.

'The spirit energy made my form real,' Goshinki thought before everything faded.

"Is it dead?" Yusuke questioned.

"Did Koenma tell us what type of youkai it was?" Kurama questioned.

"He didn't even know," Yusuke answered.

Their eyes traveled to the limp form of Kagome. Goshinki's blood coated her pearly feathers as she lay in the limp hand. Hiei touched his sword to her neck and growled when she didn't respond.

"Maybe she has the answers," Kuronue suggested as he carefully watched Hiei.

"Is that really Kagome?" Yusuke questioned in disbelief as they circled around her.

"That's what the creature called her," Kurama replied as he studied her.

"She looks our age," Yusuke grumbled. "She looks innocent."

"Did you imagine the Fallen to be like that?" Kurama questioned as he motioned to Goshinki's corpse.

"Yes," Yusuke dryly said.

Kuronue bent down and scooped her into his arms. He maneuvered her so her wings were closed and pressed against her back. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the action and Yusuke began to protest.

"We should kill her!" Yusuke protested.

"For once I agree with the Ningen," Hiei seriously said.

"But she's unconscious," Kuronue pointed out.

"So is Kuwabara, but you don't see us coddling him," Yusuke growled.

"That's different, she's a girl," Kuronue.

"The fallen really have no gender," Kurama softly said.

"She's a hermaphrodite?" Kuronue questioned with a worried look.

Hiei's left eye began to twitch before he sheathed his sword.

"No, they take on a gender when they choose to take form," Kurama corrected with a grin.

"Oh," Kuronue said before he smirked. "I'm taking her home."

"She's not some stray cat you can just take home," Yusuke argued.

"Kitty…" Kuwabara's unconscious form mumbled.

"She didn't harm us and we need answers," Kuronue argued back.

Kurama rolled his eyes in thought when he remembered a certain kitchen knife. Yusuke's left eyebrow twitched as he tried to stop himself from exploding. Hiei watched all three with twisted amusement. Kuwabara drooled.

"She harmed me when she pushed me in front of that car!" Yusuke growled.

"Not to mention the kitchen knife she threw at your head," Kurama added.

"Didn't she try to drown Hiei in the toilet?" Yusuke questioned as Kuwabara giggled.

"I kill you if you mention that again!" Hiei growled.

"She's harmless now, besides…we need answers," Kuronue seriously said.

"If she does _anything_! Then I'm gonna _kick_ _your_ _ass_!" Yusuke warned before he turned away and stomped off.

Kuronue shrugged as he looked to Kurama for some support. The Kitsune merely shrugged and Hiei had already vanished. It seemed like the week had just became more interesting.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please leave a review  
I'm really trying to think of where I want to take this and how it will end. The updates might be a little strange because of the upcoming holidays and I have finals 


	5. Luminescent Feathers

"But I've never been loved by an angel,  
I've never felt anything so pure  
I've never been loved by an angel,  
Until tonight when your heaven filled my world"  
Angel (Stabbing Westward)

* * *

  
Luminescent Feathers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"_

_Stressed

* * *

_

Waking up to the find the bed empty was always a chilling aspect that left anyone hollow. The sheets were cold, but they were wrinkled showing that they once were warm. It hurt waking up alone because she went through life with a black hole constantly tearing more away from her everyday. Blue eyes slowly slide open and noticed that for the first time in her life, she was waking up. Her eyes traveled across the bed and found that there were wrinkles on that side. She had never woken up in bed, yet alone to an empty bed. Sitting up, she stretched her cramp wings. Each pearly feather reflected the light of the morning sun.

Her pupils narrowed as she realized that this shouldn't be happening. She couldn't understand why she was in a room, a mortal's room. Kagome pushed the sheets off her form and her wings huddled close to her body for warmth. She stood up and her feet touched the cold floor. A shiver traveled up her spine as she treaded across the wooden floorboards and to the door. She glared at the handle before she reached out and twisted it. It wiggled, but would nottwist all the way. Kagome growled and pulled at the handle even harder. The door shook with her rage as she panted and kicked it. She yelped as she felt a tingling sensation fill her foot. She glared at the door and sat back down on the bed.

'I will wait here and play _their_ game,' Kagome thought with a grin. 'Then they will play _my_ game.'

Kagome sighed and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes rolled to the clock and found that five human minutes had passed. The door handle clicked and it softly creaked open. Kagome sat up and smoothed her robe out. Shippo popped into the room with a wide smile. Kagome relaxed and watched as he walked into the room with a tray. The door closed and locked behind him. Kagome glared at the door in distaste.

'Cowards,' Kagome fumed. 'They dare send a child into danger.'

"Kuronue said that you were here! I thought he was lying," Shippo happily said as he put the tray on the bed and hopped next to her.

"Shippo, who is out there?" Kagome calmly questioned.

"Kuronue, Kurama, and Hiei," Shippo answered.

Kagome nodded and looked to the items on the tray. There was an orange, apple, sushi, and arice ball. Kagome then noticed a glass of milk and orange juice. Her blue eyes roamed over the tray before she looked back up at Shippo. His emerald eyes were wide and gazing at her wings. Kagome shifted her wings and his eyes followed them. Kagome giggled and Shippo looked at her with a blush.

"You really are an angel," Shippo whispered with awe. Kagome's smile faltered before she shrugged.

"Would you like to touch them?" Kagome questioned as she stretched one wing out.

Shippo eagerly nodded and climbed behind her. His little hands hesitantly reached out and hovered above the wing. Kagome raised her wing and brushed it against his hand. He ran his fingertips over the outer edge of the wing with a look of concentration. Shippo noted that it felt like a bone with smaller feathers covering the area. He then ran his fingers down the longer feathers with a smile.

"Why do you have three different size feathers?" Shippo asked as he ran the longest one through his fingers.

"They help me fly," Kagome answered.

"Wow, can you take me flying?" Shippo blurted as he bounced around her.

"Maybe, but if foxes were meant to fly then they would have wings," Kagome spoke as he frowned.

"But there are flying foxes!" Shippo protested.

"Fine, then I guess I'll take you one day," Kagome sighed.

"Your wings are pretty," Shippo said as he crawled in front of her.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"No…thank you," Shippo whispered.

"For what?" Kagome questioned with confusion.

"For saving me of course!" Shippo said with light voice.

Kagome nodded and internally frowned. If it weren't for her, then he would be with his family. He wouldn't have had to live on the streets with her watching him. Kagome smiled at him and stared at the tray.

"Is that your breakfast?" Kagome questioned remembering the term.

"No, I brought it for you," Shippo voiced as he looked at the tray.

"Oh…I don't eat," Kagome quickly said.

"Oh well, I'll try and give it to Hiei," Shippo said with a smile.

"I appreciate your concern," Kagome expressed as her wing twitched.

The bedroom door opened and both of them looked over to see Kurama and Kuronue standing there. Kagome looked lower and could see Hiei's feet. Shippo raised an eyebrow at them and Kagome merely stared.

"Shippo, why don't you go watch TV," Kurama calmly suggested.

Shippo looked over to Kagome and she nodded. He huffed and jumped off the bed. He stomped past the three men and into the hallway. The trio entered the room and closed the door. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this action and began to grin.

"Afraid I'll run?" Kagome teased.

"If you could've run then you would have done so already," Hiei pointed out.

Kagome turned her gaze to him and took in his short stature. His hair demanded her attention as she related it to cotton candy. Her wore too much black in her opinion. He wore a black cloak with black pants and black shoes. She wondered if he would he ever get hit by a car at night. Kagome smirked, as she thought of the possibilities available to her. Her gaze then shifted to Kurama and she brushed him off with a stare. She had been studying him since his days as Youko.

"I chose to stay because you little lives interest me," Kagome replied with a cool look.

"What was that thing that attacked you in the park?" Kuronue questioned as he stepped forward.

Kagome's gaze met his indigo gaze and she felt her cheeks heat. She cursed her body's reaction as she traced his features. Kagome cooled down her reaction and gazed at them all with an indifferent look. He smirked and she saw the fang that poked out over his lip. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kagome could feel the little youkai's impatience with her delay. Her eyes slid open once more and she prepared to give them their answer. The moved in a bit closer to her hear speak.

"I have no reason to tell you," Kagome huffed as she turned her head to the side.

She heard it before she felt it. The cold metal of the blade pressed against her neck and her eyes widened. Crimson eyes glared at her and she felt that familiar flare of fear and anger well up.

"Talk fast," Hiei warned as he put pressure on the blade to make a point.

"You can't kill me…the flesh will die but unlike you…I will return," Kagome hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"But I can make _this_ death painful," Hiei promised.

Kagome stared at him a few moments before she began to laugh. He pulled away and growled at her. Kagome continued to laugh until there were tears in her eyes. The others watched her hoping she hadn't lost her mind. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at them.

"That was the best threat I have ever received, that's going in my book of death threats," Kagome voiced as the all stared at her.

"Will you _please_ tell us what attacked you?" Kurama asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't tell you what," Kagome confided as she thought about a way to phrase this.

"Why not?" Kuronue questioned.

"It's quite simple, heaven has its secrets and so does hell," Kagome simply said.

"So there is a hell?" Kurama questioned with a calm look.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome teased with a wink.

"You seem to like toying with us," Kuronue pointed.

Kagome clapped her hands and smiled, "There's a light in the attic!"

Kuronue frowned at this and Hiei snickered a bit. Kurama offered Kuronue a look that said he had set himself up.

"Is there anything you can reveal?" Kurama questioned.

"I can tell you that…I'm leaving," Kagome stated with a serious look.

She pushed off the bed and quickly released her hold on her flesh. She was now looking similar to a ghost. Everything about her was transparent. Kuronue reached for her and his hand went through her. He shivered at how cold she felt as his hand passed through. Kagome turned around and faced the window to the outside world. There was nothing they could do to stop her. Mental attacks couldn't harm her because she wasn't flesh. Kagome felt something tug at her and she grinned. Her slender pale hand reached into her robe and pulled out a black scroll. She rolled it open and flame erupted from it as a name appeared on the scroll. The others could clearly see this and they were shocked by it.

"I tell you this," Kagome said as she read the name. "You didn't kill that creature last night. You destroyed its flesh, but the spirit that makes it was only sent back to its prison."

Kagome vanished from their vision and Kuronue scratched his ear in confusion. She liked to toy with them and make everything complicated. Kurama sighed and walked over to the window. He opened it and stared into the city hoping to maybe catch another glimpse of the fallen. For something so evil, she was truly beautiful. There communicator rang and Kurama answered his first.

"Kurama! Are the others with you?" Botan questioned with worried pink eyes.

"Hiei and Kuronue are here," Kurama answered.

"Good, a woman's about to commit suicide," Botan announced.

"What does this have to do with us?" Hiei voiced.

"She's a Miko that apparently has gone insane, but if she kills herself her power will go off like a bomb," Botan quickly explained.

"She'll purify about a block," Kuronue guessed.

"Her power levels are _high_, _she'll purify the whole city_!" Botan shouted.

"Who is this Miko?" Hiei growled.

"It's Kikyo Higurashi," Botan stated.

Their pupils widened as they remembered the scroll that Kagome had pulled out. That name had appeared on her paper.

"Where is she?" Kurama questioned.

"She's on her way up the Tokyo Tower," Botan answered.

"Call Yusuke and Kuwabara, we're on our way," Kurama assured as he shut off the link.

* * *

Kagome spun in the air as she made her way to the soul that was calling her. Each soul on her list sung a different tune. It was like it hummed a tune for the type of sin that was being committed. Her favorite type of soul to deal with was the suicides; it was easy to push them over the edge. Kagome chuckled at the bad pun as Tokyo Tower came into view. The hum that the soul released was becoming stronger. Kagome focused on the tune and thought.

'Definitely a suicide,' Kagome thought as she picked apart the details. 'Depressed and slightly crazed.'

Kagome clapped her hands as she sped up. This suicide victim was truly crazy. It was an act of desperation, but true disturbances in the mind.

'Aren't all victims disturbed in the mind?' Kagome wondered as she caught sight of the woman on the observatory.

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome called up as she sped up to his still form. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"You know that I like dealing with suicides and murder," Kagome voiced as she floated next to him.

"Yeah, I know, but a Miko suicide was something I wanted to see," Inuyasha voiced with a smirk.

"Naughty, you want to taint your mind with images of fleshy pancakes?" Kagome questioned with an innocent grin.

"I've got nothing better to do," Inuyasha voiced with a shrug.

"I thought you were contaminating the water," Kagome said with a suspicious look.

"Miroku stopped me," Inuyasha growled.

"Really? Why? How? What was your method?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Yes, and because he said, and I quote, 'Inuyasha…don't you dare through that corpse in the water!'" Inuyasha mocked with a scowl.

"A corpse in the water…where'd you get it?" Kagome asked.

"Some old dude had a heart attack," Inuyasha answered as they both snickered.

"How _convenient_," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha looked at her and winked.

"_It was convenient_," Inuyasha laughed.

"You devil," Kagome slyly said as she lightly hit his arm.

Kagome laughed and flew closer to Tokyo Tower. Her pupils thinned as she stared at the woman on the tower. She looked exactly like her human form. This 'Kikyo' appeared to be a bit distant, but the resemblance was weird.

"I see, I look, but I am blind," Kikyo whispered as she stared over the observatory roof.

"She's nuts!" Kagome shouted to Inuyasha.

"Make's your job easier," Inuyasha voiced as he flew closer.

"I'll show you how a pro does it," Kagome bragged as she landed next to Kikyo.

"I eat, I taste, but I am starved," Kikyo whispered as her eyes widened.

"Boring…I see no splat!" Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before she put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder and prepared to do her job.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
I don't know if I'll have Kagome turn into a type of monster, but I do have evil plans!  
Please leave a review and thanks to all the one's that reviewed. I'm going to do a flashback with Hiei and the evil toliet to lighten up a chapter.  



	6. Part of Me

"One day, you'll just wake up dead  
And you dream, you were never alive"  
Plastic Jesus (Stabbing Westward)

* * *

Part of Me

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"_

Stressed

* * *

Kagome floated behind this woman in shock. She ran her fingers through this woman's hair and felt nothing. Her cool touch caused the woman to jerk in surprise. Her hair was a beautiful ivory and her eyes were gray. Kagome wrapped her arms around the woman and embraced her with uncertainty. She had to find something out and quick. The woman was a Miko, but she had an opening that allowed Kagome to pry inside her mind. Inuyasha's golden eyes watched in confusion as Kagome embraced the woman.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned with annoyance.

Kagome glared at him but mover her hand to the woman's temples. Kagome closed her eyes pushed her hands inside the woman's body. A grim smile twisted her lips as she felt something similar to her energy.

"Care to explain?" Inuyasha questioned as he flew closer.

Kagome wistfully smiled as she pulled away. Inuyasha pondered her reaction as he looked over at the two people. It was like looking into a mirror.

"She's…she's my child," Kagome whispered as his golden eyes widened and mouth dropped.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he ran all through the city to reach this tower. His emerald eyes narrowed as he dodged a few pedestrians. He could see the tower just ahead. Kurama squinted and could make out a form on the roof of the observatory. A shadow passed by him and he saw Kuronue flying ahead. Kurama prayed that they wouldn't be purified by an accident. The purification would kill Hiei and Kuronue, and severely injure him. Being purified wasn't on the list of things to do. He made a list for grocery shopping, but he didn't put 'be purified' next to the eggs.

Kuronue could see the woman just ahead. Her scarlet hakama stood out against the graying sky. Her bell-sleeved haori blew in the wind as she lifelessly stared down at the ground. He noticed her shiver and gazed at her face. She bore a resemblance to Kagome. Her arms came up to her shoulders as if she were pretending to have wings. Indigo eyes widened as she ran forward and jumped. The material of her Chihaya blew upward and he dove for her. Kuronue stopped, as the woman remained suspended in midair. Her eyes were still closed.

Golden eyes flashed toward him with a look of anger. Kuronue stared at the figure as it took form. His form was still wasn't solid, but he held onto the woman. He could make out the red robs and the silver hair. He tossed the woman up like a doll and caught her. She remained limp throughout the process. The figure glanced at Kuronue and smirked allowing a bit of fang to poke out. Two silver wings appeared on his back and he shone with pride. He winked and in an instant, they both vanished.

"Where's the Miko?" Hiei questioned as he appeared on the observatory roof.

"An angel took her," Kuronue voiced as he scratched his head.

"Baka Koumori, they are all Fallen," Hiei reminded.

"I see that someone has finally learned something," Kagome voiced as her transparent form appeared.

"Where did your friend take that Miko?" Kuronue growled. Kagome raised her hand and tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed.

"I don't believe you," Hiei calmly said as he glared at her.

"Whether you believe me or not is not my concern," Kagome simply said as she flew off.

Kuronue scowled and followed her. He dove at her and passed through her form. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. He tried again, failed, and she stilled as he continued this.

"You'll never touch me," Kagome stated.

"I'm hoping you'll lose concentration and turn solid," Kuronue admitted as he passed a hand through her face.

"You're wrong. You see I have to concentrate to keep my flesh," Kagome pointed out.

"Really?" Kuronue asked as he swiped at her head.

Kagome growled and smacked his arm away. He quickly brought his other hand around and it went through her. Kagome raised her hand and smacked his hat off. He scowled and quickly caught if before it caught on the wind. Kagome turned around and went back to flying. She had to find Inuyasha so they could come up with a plan.

"Where you going?" Kuronue shouted.

"Nowhere," Kagome honestly answered.

"Then I'm following you," Kuronue stated.

"You can't follow what you can't see," Kagome sang as her form began to dim.

"No fair…how about a bet?" Kuronue impulsively asked.

Kagome stopped and spun around to face him. Her nose was a breath from his nose. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what he had done.

"What type of a bet?" Kagome questioned with a grin.

"A bet where we can earn something if one wins," Kuronue added. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You're lame," she simply said as she held out her hand. Two dice appeared from black smog that gathered in her palm. They were black with engraving in each of six sides.

"What are those?" Kuronue questioned with a wary look.

"These are Soul's Fate," Kagome answered. "These are the dice that I use when buying souls."

"I don't want to give you my soul!" Kuronue snapped with a glare.

"I know, I know…that's why I'm modifying them," Kagome assured.

"How so?" He questioned.

"If you roll an even number, six or lower then you'll have to owe me a favor, if you roll an even number higher then six then I'll give you a _truthful_ answer," Kagome explained.

"What about the odd numbers?" Kuronue voiced. Kagome's grinned darkened.

"The odd numbers are the hardest to roll. If you roll a three and lower I'll give you a feather from my wing—"

"What will that do?" Kuronue interrupted as Kagome scowled.

"_Anyways, _if you rolled an odd three or lower you'll get one of my feathers. My feathers can be used for anything within my power. If you roll anything higher then a five then I will give a riddled answer to a question you ask," Kagome finished.

"I don't know," Kuronue sighed as he stared at her.

"Those are the easiest odds I've given out since Caesar!" Kagome growled.

'I've got a bad feeling,' Kuronue thought.

"If you don't want the deal…then I'll just be on my way," Kagome sighed as she turned to fly off.

Kuronue hesitated before he shouted, "Wait!"

Kagome grinned before she threw the dice up and caught them. This was going to be fun since this was her game. She turned around with a confused smile. Kuronue frowned at her and she sighed.

"Who roll's first?" Kuronue asked as she smirked.

"You may," Kagome offered as she threw the dice to him.

He caught them and stared at the black cubes. They looked normal enough and didn't seem to be rigged. He sighed and threw them. Kagome watched with her blues eyes as they rolled and stopped in the air. Her smirk turned to a frown

"Eight," Kuronue said with a grin.

"Ask anything," Kagome growled.

"What was that thing that attacked you?" Kuronue questioned.

"That was an Infernal," Kagome answered.

"What's that?" He asked. Kagome chuckled.

"One question per roll," Kagome taunted as she tossed him the cubes. He shook them in his hand and threw them once more.

"Five," Kuronue said as the dice stopped.

"Who is that Kikyo to you?" Kuronue asked as her pupils narrowed.

"One, two, it's like me and you. Four and five it takes some time. Six and seven it's not allowed in heaven. Eight and nine it's something of mine. Now I'm at ten and will not let it happen again," Kagome rhymed.

"Do I get any clues?" Kuronue questioned as she shook her head.

He sighed and picked up the dice. He rolled them and she fumed as the dice came up as a three. Kagome ruffled her feathers and growled when one didn't loosen. Kuronue watched as she ripped one out of her wing. She winced a bit and stared at the pearl colored feather. This youkai didn't know what he gaining form this feather. Kagome threw him the dice again and laughed when he rolled a four.

"What do I owe you?" Kuronue questioned.

"All in good time," Kagome laughed as the dice erupted in flames.

"No more?" He voiced in confusion.

"You didn't set a limit of rolls or an amount of time," Kagome replied as she began to fade.

Kagome blew him a kiss and vanished from his sight. He held the pearl feather in between his fingers. It still puzzled him that she had given him a feather. He tucked it into his vest and took off toward the ground. They would have to speak to Koenma about this suicidal Miko. Kuronue frowned as he thought of her rhyme; it made no sense.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he threw the Miko into the room. He had found an abandoned apartment complex. Kagome had told him to take her somewhere safe and he had done his deed. Kikyo stared up at him with wide eyes before she scooted into a corner. Dust and dirt gathered on her white haori as she huddled and rocked herself back and forth. Inuyasha snorted at the human with obvious disgust. Inuyasha glanced out toward the broken door and watched as a white light flashed. It seemed that this room could be to close to the entrance. He snickered when thoughts of Kikyo entering through the entrance passed his mind.

"Inuyasha," a calm voice called out.

His smirk dropped to a frown as he turned around to face the angel. Inuyasha wanted to know why this idiot was here. There was no reason for an angel to be so close to the entrance.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face the angel.

Two silver wings were huddled against his back as the long feathers stood out against the dim light. His transparent form still showed that he had taken a male form. Short messy brown hair and deep brown eyes merely gazed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at the angel, he hated it when this idiot remained calm. The action pissed him off to no end. His white robe brushed against the dirty floor, yet remained clean.

"Inuyasha, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" The angel questioned with an innocent grin.

"What do you want…Houjou?" Inuyasha seriously asked.

Houjou sighed as he walked over to the Miko huddled in the corner. Her gray eyes glanced at him and she squeaked in fear. Houjou frowned as he took a step back. His brown eyes traveled back to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing with this Miko?" Houjou firmly demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Inuyasha laughed as the Miko covered her ears.

"I smell, I breathe and yet I suffocate," Kikyo whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"She's off the wall," Inuyasha laughed as he watched her cower.

"This woman is one of the one's that I watch over," Houjou sternly said.

"If she's like this then you must be doing a horrible job," Inuyasha mocked as Houjou glared at him.

"Houjou…why are you so close to the entrance?" Kagome questioned as she took form.

"And why do you take flesh?" Houjou questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I will do anything to defy him," Kagome answered as Houjou glowered at her.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo and rested her palm against her forehead. The woman slumped forward and Kagome caught her in her arms. Kagome carefully rested her on the floor and smiled. Houjou took a tense step forward.

"This woman is no longer one of yours," Kagome warned as she stood up and glared at Houjou.

"You think you can tell me my job." Houjou almost shouted with a frown.

"You know the rules...attempted suicides are ours," Kagome purred.

"You believe yourself to be so high," Houjou began.

"Please save it, I don't want a speech," Kagome growled.

"You'll be the one to fall the hardest," Houjou finished as her pupils narrowed.

"You better go before I take you to the _entrance_," Kagome hissed as the angel spread his wings.

"You wouldn't dare!" Houjou growled.

"She would, you know that she doesn't play by all the rules," Inuyasha reminded with a yawn.

"This is all a game to you?" Houjou incredulously questioned.

"No duh," Kagome sighed.

"We used to be friends," Houjou sighed as he stared at her.

"That is in the past…what's done is done," Kagome coldly reminded.

"I just hope you find peace," Houjou sighed as he vanished.

Kagome growled as glared at the spot Houjou had occupied. They were all friends at one point. Now, they were nothing more then two opposing sides bent on the other's eternal destruction. Kagome spat at him and turned to face the unconscious Miko.

"Care to explain how she is your daughter?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Not to you," Kagome huffed.

"Then what do you plan to do with her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Keep watch over her, whatever happens to her happens to you," Kagome calmly said. Inuyasha glared at her as he turned to face her with a scowl.

"That's _bullshit_!" He shouted.

"I have always been higher rank, so don't make me give you an order," Kagome growled as her blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You wouldn't dare," Inuyasha hissed at her.

"You forgot who you deal with. I challenge everything and am willing to put aside our friendship for this," Kagome made aware.

"All this for a bitch!" Inuyasha growled as he pointed to the Miko.

"Yes, it is something you'll never understand," Kagome, sighed as she vanished.

"Bitch," Inuyasha grumbled as his eyes traveled to the Miko.

His eyes narrowed in thought. It would be interesting if he could use this situation to his advantage. A smirk formed on his features as he thought of the possibilities.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I know the thing with Kikyo was unexpected, but it will be explained!As for Kagome and Inuyasha they are friends...he wouldn't betray her no matter how akward he may act.

Please leave a review!


	7. My Sin

"My body's made of fire  
Black, deep, and cold  
Burning for the choice, I made  
So many years ago"  
Seraphs (Cruxshadows)

* * *

My Sin

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"  
_  
_Stressed_

* * *

She felt naked under his gaze, but it wasn't a sensual feeling. It was the feeling that left you feeling like you were young. She cast her eyes down to the city beneath her as she sighed. No one knew what she was about to confess, she was sure that 'He' knew. He knew everything no matter how secretive you tried to be. She raised her eyes and met Miroku's intense gaze. Kagome could decipher the anger, the sorrow, and pity in those violet depths. She cursed him inside her head because he was showing her pity through his eyes.

"How could you?" Miroku softly asked.

Kagome couldn't understand how he could be so calm and sorrowful at the same time. It was probably because he was older then her by eight earth hours, which was about eight hundred years. Kagome sighed and tried to figure out the best way to tell him this. She didn't want to be the bad guy, and she couldn't understand why she felt ashamed. Her pride had crumpled when she saw Kikyo preparing to commit suicide.

"It was an accident," Kagome softly said.

"Nothing is ever an accident," Miroku harshly scolded as she winced.

"I didn't know my energy would transfer into her baby!" Kagome growled.

Ignorance was bliss, but nothing in her forsaken world could be considered bliss. Whatever peace she got was what she threw to the wind first. She didn't need peace in this hectic world.

"What you did was purely stupid," Miroku commented as he turned his eyes away from her.

"I just wanted…I wanted to feel," Kagome whispered.

"I don't know what to tell you," Miroku helplessly said.

"I can't pray," Kagome whispered.

"He'll listen," Miroku offered.

"How do you do it?" Kagome questioned as Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to stay so pure?" Kagome questioned.

"I am about as clean as about a lump of coal," Miroku replied.

* * *

They all sat in the office wondering what was going on. The three youkai had arrived in Reikai first. Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up soon after. Koenma then had announced that he had information on Kikyo Higurashi. The small spirit ruler pulled out a file about as thick as a dictionary. Botan helped Koenma set the file on the desk with a gasp for air. He tried to compose himself and remained calm as Yusuke snickered.

"So what's up with the crazy Miko?" Yusuke questioned.

"First I want to know about Kagome before I tell you anything about Kagome," Koenma firmly said.

"I saw nothing," Yusuke commented as Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"I arrived late," Kurama supplied.

"Hn."

"I talked with Kagome, but there was another angel there that took the Miko," Kuronue supplied.

"Another Fallen?" Yusuke asked with a snort.

"His hair was silver and he had amber eyes," Kuronue described.

"How many wings?" Botan questioned.

"Two," Kuronue answered.

"This seems serious," Koenma sighed.

"Who is this Kikyo?" Kurama questioned.

"Did Kagome say anything to you?" Koenma ignored Kurama and asked.

"She gave me a rhyme to figure out," Kuronue offered. He didn't see this information getting them anywhere. "One, two, it's like me and you. Four and five it takes some time. Six and seven it's not allowed in heaven. Eight and nine it's something of mine. Now I'm at ten and will not let it happen again."

"Can you tell us who Kikyo is?" Yusuke growled as his patience had vanished. Koenma sighed and pulled the pacifier from his mouth.

"Kikyo Higurashi is Kagome's daughter in a sense," Koenma hesitantly said.

"What?" Kuwabara shouted as all their eyes widened.

"But they can't create life or take on a _real_ form like us," Kurama wisely said.

"Correct, but they can posse others," Koenma countered.

"Is Kikyo a Fallen?" Yusuke questioned.

"Kikyo Higurashi is definitely human," Koenma quickly interjected.

"Then how is she Kagome's daughter?" Hiei bit out.

"When a Fallen posses a human, the human and the Fallen become one so to say. While possessed, the human and Fallen share everything," Koenma explained.

"How did she have a daughter?" Yusuke questioned as Kurama's eyes widened.

"Kagome took possession of a Miko. The Miko had become possessed because she had strayed from her path. When the Miko met a man they had gotten together," Koenma whispered as he blushed.

"They had sex," Yusuke bluntly said.

"Kagome had possessed the Miko and when the egg was fertilized some of Kagome's energy passed to the child," Koenma explained as he blushed himself to a permanent shade of red. He hated talking about human reproduction.

"Then why does Kikyo have such strong spiritual powers?" Hiei questioned.

"I suppose that is related to Kagome since the human Miko didn't have such powers," Koenma supplied.

Kuronue listened to the information silently. He now understood what the riddle had meant. It still confused him that Kagome had a child so to say. Such things were forbidden; he wondered why she wasn't killed. He wondered why Kikyo had still been alive.

"Was Kikyo always crazy?" Kuronue softly asked.

"Sadly no, but her powers began to affect her mind. She was constantly in and out of hospitals for depression, injuring, and suicide attempts," Koenma answered.

"The Fallen have her, what do we do?" Yusuke questioned.

"There's nothing we can do," Koenma simply said as if he didn't care.

"Don't act like bastard!" Yusuke growled.

"I'm not, but there is nothing we can do," Koenma angrily said as he clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he floated in the air. He sat Indian style with a look of frustration. The crazy woman had just kept muttering to herself. Inuyasha opened one amber eye once the woman had quieted down. He silently wondered if he had to feed her or water her every four hours. Maybe she was like a cactus and you didn't have to do anything. She took her index finger and began to trace different designs in the dirt. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Why do you watch me?" Kikyo coldly question.

_"I have no choice," Inuyasha hissed after a moment's hesitation_.

He had not expected the Miko to talk so calmly.

"You are a monster," Kikyo stated as if it was a fact.

_"You know nothing," Inuyasha growled_.

"I am human and know that you are a monster," Kikyo replied.

_"Stop talking to me you lunatic," Inuyasha insulted._

Kikyo remained silent until she said, "My silence is like your sanity…it is slowly slipping away."

Inuyasha took form and noticed her eyes widened in fear. He cracked his knuckles and glared at her. Kikyo's gray eyes narrowed as his wings fluttered. A feather fell from his wing and his eyes widened in shock. It touched the ground and burst into flames. The feather's ashes joined the ground, as he remained shocked.

"What is going on?" Kagome softly asked as she appeared in the room.

Inuyasha scoffed and kicked the ashes. He turned to glare at Kagome before he simply vanished. She sighed and turned to face Kikyo.

"I see my reflection when there is no mirror," Kikyo softly said.

"We merely share some features, we are not reflections," Kagome coldly said.

"What will you do with me?" Kikyo questioned.

"I'm giving you two options since you wouldn't like Naraku's ways of negotiation," Kagome simply said as she smirked.

"What?" Kikyo questioned.

"You may enter through the gates…I assume you know what they are," Kagome spoke with a neutral look.

"I know about the gates because the shadows told me," Kikyo assured.

"Or you can stay with someone who owes me a favor," Kagome offered.

"What about my family?" Kikyo asked.

"You are dead to them now," Kagome simply said.

"What did you do?" Kikyo growled.

"You will stay with the youkai that owes me a favor," Kagome decided.

"I will purify him!" Kikyo threatened.

Kagome laughed as she walked over to Kikyo. She grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight. Kikyo whimpered in pain and Kagome pulled her to her feet.

"You powers are no longer those of a Miko. The power you hold is volatile; this is why I send you to Makai. I could care less if you killed yourself there and destroyed Makai, but this world is important to me," Kagome growled.

"Who is this youkai?" Kikyo questioned as she rubbed her hands in an attempt to soothe the pain out.

"His name is Hiten," Kagome answered.

"What about that other Fallen one?" Kikyo questioned.

"He is not my concern," Kagome coldly responded.

* * *

The moment the knock sounded on the door he jumped. Everyday he waited for death to come and take him. It had taken his brother and spared him. Each night he closed his eyes and had nightmares with blue eyes that haunted his mind. He would wake up and take a few pills to ease himself. It wasn't the existence he imagined; but it was the only existence he had. He sometimes wished that he was brave to just end his life, but no, he was a coward. A constant desire to die stirred within his soul as he heard the knock again. This time the knock was a bit a harsher. He could hear the malice in the knock.

The cold razor blade felt comforting in his hand. He inhaled the air and let his crimson eyes gaze at the blade. This time he would do it and end it all. She would then lose her hold over him. He pressed the blade to his wrist and his pupils dilated at the sudden rush of fear and excitement. His black bangs covered his eyes as he prepared to the horizontal slash. A transparent hand covered his own and pulled the blade from his wrist. He looked up in partial fear and gazed into those taunting blue eyes. Hate surfaced and he loathed those blue orbs.

"If you kill yourself…I will have your soul all to myself," Kagome purred as she took the blade and drew it down his cheek. It enough for him to feel the pressure and the threat, but it did no harm.

"What do you want?" He questioned, his voice was broken and defeated.

"You know that you were going to commit suicide wrong," Kagome teased in a knowing voice.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"I'm hurt!" Kagome dramatically sighed as she chuckled. "I was only giving you friendly advice."

His crimson eyes watched as she made the gesture to commit suicide the right way. She taunted him in every way possible.

"Do you like to drain me of my life?" He almost sobbed.

Kagome frowned and moved to him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and raised his face to meet her gaze. A cruel smile passed her face as the gesture of comfort grew tense. He feared everything about her.

"_Remember_ Hiten…_you_ are the one who let me in," Kagome cruelly reminded as she laughed at him.

"I only wanted to avenge my brother's death," Hiten whispered as he tore his face from her invisible grip.

"Your brother was an idiot. He should have never have tried to rob the Suzuki family," Kagome spat. Manten was the reason why Shippo was parentless; she was also the reason. It was easier to blame Manten and torture Hiten for her crime.

"I will be free of you," Hiten promised. Kagome sighed and trailed her finger along his cheek as he winced.

"Never, you played a game with me and lost," Kagome reminisced.

"What do want me to do this time?" Hiten questioned.

"I want you to watch Kikyo Higurashi. She is to be under your care and watch. If she dies then all of Makai will be destroyed," Kagome sang.

"What is she?" Hiten questioned.

"A suicidal Miko," Kagome answered as the girl entered the house.

"Joy," Hiten dryly mumbled.

"Who knows…you might learn how to kill yourself properly from her," Kagome mocked as he glared at her.

"Youkai," Kikyo coldly acknowledged.

"If she dies then you will die along with thousands of innocents in this realm," Kagome warned.

Hiten glared at her and raised his hand to strike her transparent form. She laughed at his attempt. It was in vain and then her eyes widened. A pearly feather fell from her wing and hit the ground. It became solid and then erupted into flames. Kagome watched as it turned to ash and scattered across the floor.

"Lose something," Hiten calmly asked with a smirk.

"Watch her or else," Kagome warned she vanished from the area.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry for the late update. I've been cramming for finals and working like crazy. I will update this story again on the 19th because I will be free of finals by then!  
Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!  
Please leave a review after the beep...beep


	8. Feathers

"When I look back upon my life  
It's always with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame"  
It's a Sin (Cruxshadows)

* * *

  
Feathers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans" _

Stressed

* * *

Winter was the coldest season that she had ever had the chance to witness. As much as she loved to kill, she loved winter. It got rid of the old and killed everything, yet at the same time it made way for something better. Kagome silently watched the spirit detectives knowing that they couldn't see her. It was more like she was following around one spirit detective. He still carried her feather with him even though it had been two days. His human appearance hindered his beauty in her opinion. He turned to talk to the human with Kitsune soul. 

"She just vanished?" Kuronue questioned.

"Kikyo has simply vanished off of all the realms," Kurama confirmed.

Kagome smirked at the small talk. Hiten knew how to hide things, because he constantly hid himself. Kagome watched as they walked back to the decent apartment with Shippo. He was currently bouncing around Hiei who looked ready to dice the child in half. Kagome frowned at this and figure he needed to be taught another lesson.

'What should I use this time?' Kagome pondered as his crimson eyes narrowed.

"I am now Shippo's guardian," Kuronue sighed.

"My condolences," Hiei calmly replied as Kurama grinned.

Kuronue sighed and flopped down on the couch. He winced as his wings cramped. His illusion fell and he was left with his youkai features.

"He isn't that bad," Kurama commented.

"Kits are horrible," Hiei simply said.

He opened the door and went to take off. The door slammed shut and Hiei slammed into it. Kurama and Kuronue stared at Hiei in shock. He was still slammed into the door not moving. Both didn't move because they were too shocked. Hiei stepped away from the door. His crimson eyes narrowed as he searched for that damn Fallen angel. He threw open the door and stomped off in anger.

"Hiei is clumsy," Shippo said before he skipped to his room.

"Does she pick on all the detectives?" Kuronue questioned.

"Unfortunately," Kurama sighed.

"What has she done to you?" Kuronue questioned.

"Nothing…yet," Kurama sighed as Kuronue closed his eyes. The bat just wanted to fall asleep on the couch.

"She doesn't…seem…that bad," Kuronue mumbled between yawns.

"She's a demon, she is that bad," Kurama calmly reminded.

"I'm a demon," Kuronue reminded.

"It's different," Kurama simply said.

"Why?" Kuronue questioned as he started to drift in sleep.

"She is evil," Kurama answered as he stood up and headed to his room.

Kuronue sighed and began to drift into sleep. He didn't understand that Fallen angel and he found that he wished he knew more. Kuronue yawned as he continued to lazily think. His mind formed fuzzy thoughts on the angel.

'I wish she would stay around more often,' Kuronue thought.

The pearl colored feather erupted into flame and turned to ash. Kuronue didn't notice the feather on his table vanished. He also wasn't aware of the Fallen angel silently cursing him now.

* * *

Kagome cursed as she softly heard the wish in his mind. The feather had granted his wish in the weirdest way possible. She knew he didn't understand the consequences of a feather, but the damage was done. Kagome floated above him and gazed at his features. Her features turned angry as she glared at him. He may be a youkai, but he was still mortal compared to her. 

'He is like all mortals…selfish, vain, and idiotic,' Kagome reassured herself.

He turned to his side and she tilted her head. She scoffed and she traveled to Shippo's room, the child was still pure. He was not yet corrupted by the world despite the violence he witnessed. Kagome scoffed at her own thoughts, she would only end up corrupting him since she was evil. She floated beside Shippo and gazed at his sleeping form. Light didn't bother her; it was another thing she didn't need. It was like eating and sleeping, it was a leisure.

'I wonder what dreams are like,' Kagome thought with a wistful look.

Kagome sighed and floated to the window. She looked up to the sky with a sense of longing. It was a known fact that she would never see heaven again. They would never see or experience anything close to heaven. She put her hand against the window and didn't feel the coldness of the winter chill that caressed the glass. Her hand pressed against the glass and yet she was not solid. She could be invisible and still touch the solid; it was something she didn't understand. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head against the window.

* * *

_"What must I do?" Kagome softly questioned._

_"You wish to enter heaven do you not?" Naraku questioned as his crimson eyes watched her._

_"I do…I want to see my friends again," Kagome desperately said._

_"Then you must enter through the gate," Naraku stated with a grin._

_"I thought the entrance was forbidden," Kagome carefully said._

_"Once you enter you will understand your place," Naraku carefully worded._

_"Do you promise…will I see them in heaven again?" Kagome questioned with tearful eyes._

_Naraku remained silent as he brought his hand to his chin. A smirk crossed his features and he thought about this. Kagome feared that he would tell her she was a fool. The fear dug into her being as she waited for his answer. His words were the only thing that gave her hope._

_"I promise…you will see them in heaven again," Naraku assured with a grin._

_Kagome nodded as the fear left her being. She stood in front of the gate and traced the black doors with her eyes. A mortal would never see this because it was the entrance to another realm. It didn't exist, just like the gates of heaven, it couldn't be seen by mortals. The doors slowly creaked open and she closed her eyes. Heaven had purifying fires, but this was different. She opened her eyes and stared into the entrance.

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she jumped away from the window. That was the first time she had ever remembered the entrance. She knew about it and knew her experiences, but she had never watched them like a memory. Kagome ruffled her feathers and noticed that a couple fell from her wings. They turned to flames and then to ash. She frowned at this and noticed that it was now daylight.

'I only closed my eyes for a second,' Kagome thought.

She remained invisible to the mortal eye, but she chose to walk. Kagome passed through the door and entered the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted another Fallen sitting at the table. Kagome recognized the angel as one of Naraku's devotees. Most of the Fallen listened to Naraku, but didn't give a rat's ass about his orders. The feared him, but didn't trust him. You then had the type of Fallen that listened to his every word like a mother teaching her children. Kagome used to be one of those, but now she was the type that was on her side and her side alone. She still listened to him, but she rebelled because he could do nothing about it.

"Kanna, what are you here for?" Kagome questioned.

The fallen turned her blackened eyes to Kagome. Kagome shivered at the empty gaze, the angel chose a female child form to represent her. The Fallen was once a beautiful angel, but Naraku had tossed her into the entrance. She had been found at the gates to entrance in this form. Ever since that day, she had stayed by Naraku's side without question. Her long white hair was held back by to white flowers, and her white robes appeared smooth. Her feet were bare like most of the others.

"Naraku wishes to know how you've been," Kanna softly said.

"The bastard knows, he was the one who released Goshinki upon me," Kagome snapped at the little calm angel.

"Goshinki was your punishment," Kanna replied.

"What does Naraku want now?" Kagome quickly asked as she glared at Kanna.

"Two Infernals have been created, he wants you to throw them into the entrance," Kanna replied.

"I am not the one to baby-sit the Infernals," Kagome coldly reminded.

"They are eating human flesh," Kanna responded.

"This is not my concern," Kagome responded.

"Naraku orders you to find the two and bind them to the entrance," Kanna simply said.

"So he's using rank?" Kagome questioned with a bitter laugh.

"It is an order," Kanna assured.

"Tell him I _said_ no!" Kagome shouted.

"You will be punished," Kanna softly said.

Kagome's wings tensed and a feather fell to the floor. Kanna watched the feather touch the floor and explode into flames. Her emotionless black eyes stared up at Kagome.

"I now understand," Kanna whispered as she vanished from the room.

Kagome bit her lower lip and growled. Her fists clenched and unclenched before she screamed and smack the coffee maker off the counter it. The glass shattered and she glared at it. She ran and jumped through the window. Kagome flew through the city passed the buildings. The need to destroy raged through her as she continued to fly. Naraku was being a bitch and she would find a way to hurt him. Her eyes landed on a figure walking through the park. Her blue eyes narrowed as she noticed his features.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him.

He didn't respond and her temper grew. She dove to the earth and landed in front of him. He walked through her and she now realized that this was not Inuyasha. She floated around him and studied him for a bit. He had not been on any of her lists and she wondered why. His long silver hair floated around him as the wind swept by him. Cold amber eyes stared ahead ignoring anything behind him. He appeared to be an odd looking human.

"He's a youkai," Kagura's voice assured.

Kagome turned from the interesting youkai to face Kagura. Her crimson eyes were trained on the youkai. Kagome took to the air and floated beside her. Kagura sighed and then looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Are you here to deliver Naraku's message again?" Kagome calmly questioned.

"No, I am just following around this youkai," Kagura responded.

"You've never taken interest in these beings, what's special about him." Kagome inquired.

"He is a youkai, the only child, and reminds me of someone I once knew," Kagura responded.

"Oh, you speak of the human from the past," Kagome mumbled.

"Yes, the one that Naraku killed," Kagura stoically said.

"Naraku keeps you on a leash, I wouldn't get involved in his life…unless you want him dead," Kagome advised.

"I will be free of Naraku," Kagura firmly said.

"We will be free once we are destroyed," Kagome whispered.

"Is that why you kill?" Kagura questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you kill the humans so you will have company in your death?"

Kagome softly chuckled and replied, "I kill them because I pity and hate them."

"And I watch him because he reminds me of what I lost," Kagura whispered.

"I will never become attached to one of those things, they are nothing but a speck of dust upon our perfection," Kagome coldly said.

"You will have more pain inflicted upon you because you will inflict the pain upon yourself. You will one day care so much that it will kill you," Kagura simply said.

"Did you see that in my heart?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Kagura snipped, "I see it in your eyes."

"We don't really have these forms, they are just illusions to comfort us…so maybe all we feel is just an illusion," Kagome reasoned.

"So much pain cannot be an illusion," Kagura whispered as she flew off after the youkai.

"What's his name?" Kagome questioned.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura responded as she vanished after the youkai.

'Strange,' Kagome thought.

Screams reached her ears and she turned her attention the park. Kagome took off in the direction of the park. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from wanting to wretch. The sight that met her eyes was the worse thing she had ever witnessed in reality. Fire raged through the park and she could smell the rotting flesh. She landed on the ground and reached out to the fire. It was normal fire; it wasn't the purifying fire or the fire of the entrance. Kagome covered her nose as the stench of rotting flesh became stronger.

'What's going on?' Kagome wondered.

She took another step and made it so she could feel what she stepped on. Something soft smashed under her foot and she grimaced. She didn't want to look down and see what she had stepped on. Her blue gaze traveled to the ground and her face contorted in horror. Kagome covered her mouth and stumbled backwards as her visions blurred with unshed tears. It was a child, at least part of a child. Kagome knew that the small arm could not belong to an adult.

Kagome quickly searched the park and found that adults were running around screaming random names. She normally didn't care for humans, but this was horrible. Kagome floated above the flames and noticed that there was a figure hunched over another child's corpse. Her eyes narrowed and her hands glowed. She knew her weapon wouldn't come to her, but she couldn't help but try to summon it. The figure turned its head to her and she growled. It's lavender hair cover part of the corpse and its green eyes met hers. She could see the sickly wings of the Fallen angel.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I don't have time to update on the 19th so I figured I'd do it now, and as for the feathers...you'll see  
Please leave a review!


	9. Purifying Fire

"Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin"  
It's a Sin (Cruxshadows)

* * *

Purifying Fire

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"_

_Stressed_

* * *

She gazed into the water and sighed as she watched her long lost friend. It was difficult to think of her as the enemy. She knew that she was the enemy, but old ties and bonds still caused the word friend to pop up. Her brown eyes narrowed as she watched Kagome meet with Kagura. That stupid angel was the reason why so many had fallen. She sighed when she heard a throat cleared. The female angel turned her face to the Seraph behind her. His eight wings ruffled and she winced. She wasn't supposed to be looking upon earth.

His blue eyes turned to the image in the water and he sighed. His eyes softened with pain as he stared upon Kagome. The female then watched as he walked over and gazed into the water.

"Does she seem that bad?" The female questioned as her four pearly wings ruffled.

"No, but she is," he calmly replied.

"Kouga, she is in pain," she hissed.

"Sango…she is a Fallen," Kouga reminded.

"She is still my sister! Kagome still has compassion within her because look at her reactions!" Sango firmly said as her magenta robe sparked with her anger.

"The moment she joined Naraku was the moment she stopped being your sister," Kouga explained.

He had always hated being the one to bring Sango down. The angel was in the same rank that Miroku and Kagome were. She was an Authority that put all ideas in print and enforced them. Sango sighed and longingly watched as her sister almost puked. She had been taking one more and more human attributes.

"She will always be my sister," Sango simply said.

"Will she say the same thing once you two are locked in battle?" Kouga coldly questioned.

Sango reminded silent as she watched Kagome spot the new Infernal. She could see the anger and disgust radiating from her. Sango was hesitant and wondered if Kagome still saw them as friends. Her brown eyes sparked with reassurance as she watched Kagome's hands glow. She still sought to right wrongs, even if Naraku had twisted her. If she asked then she would be forgiven.

"Yes, we will always be sisters," Sango firmly said.

"You are a fool," Kaede stated as she walked to stand beside the image.

"Why are you here?" Sango questioned.

Kaede raised a delicate black eyebrow and held up Kagome's old weapon. It shook as it pulsed a light blue. Kouga's eyes widened at this and Kaede tossed him the weapon.

"It still reacts to her," Kouga muttered.

"Doesn't it only react to pure intentions?" Sango questioned.

"That is true," Kaede informed.

Sango noticed the weapon pulse again and she bit her lower lip. The Infernal was about to attack Kagome. She had no weapon to use and could be injured. Sango's eyes narrowed in determination as she smacked the weapon from Kouga. He struggled to catch it but it fell through the image and down to earth.

"Sango!" Kouga growled as Kaede grinned.

"She needs help!" Sango argued as her aura flared.

"Leave it be," a calm voice whispered.

Sango's eyes widened and she dimmed her aura and bowed to the figure. Her wings folded close to her body as she showed her respect. Kaede bowed, but with less enthusiasm. Kouga nodded his head since they were the same rank.

"Midoriko," Sango greeted with a smile.

Midoriko smiled at Sango and her eight wings were relaxed against her back. Each white feather was perfect and groomed with glory. Her long black hair flowed down her back as her brown eyes gazed at the angels.

"Kagome's weapon has fallen to earth," Kouga informed as he glared at Sango.

"I know, just leave it," Midoriko replied.

"But the Fallen aren't meant to have angelic weapons," Kouga calmly argued.

"No they're not…are they," Midoriko sighed.

"I am sorry, but I don't want to see her harmed," Sango stated as she prepared for her any punishment.

"Your compassion and love for her is strong, but you must not let that blind you. You are forgiven for now, but know that all kindness isn't returned," Midoriko calmly explained. Sango nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Kagome glared down at the Infernal. She had never been one that cared for the taste of human flesh. Even when human's worshipped her as a goddess she never craved the blood they offered her. She considered it weak to consume another being, because in a way you were making it apart of you. Kagome stood in the sky as the Infernal eyed her. She had not made it known if she was a threat or not.

"Infernal, go back to the entrance," Kagome commanded.

It's eyes narrowed and she glared into its green pools. She could easily tell that it was crazed. What shocked her was the fact that this thing was once a Seraph. It's eights wingslooked like the feathers and flesh had been burned off it. Kagome watched as it bared its fangs at her. An angel wasn't supposed to have fangs. It swallowed the flesh and growled.

"You will go back to the entrance or else face my wrath!" Kagome shouted.

She hoped she could intimidate it into fear. It was once a Seraph, the strongest of the angels, and now it was mindless and still powerful. Kagome glared at it and kept her facade up. She couldn't fight it alone without help or a weapon.

"You would send us into that place?" A voice hissed.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the creature. Its mouth was still full of flesh.

"I command you to name yourself!" Kagome demanded.

"I am Kageroumaru, and this being is my other half. He is Juuroumaru," the voice informed with a hint of pride.

"I assume that Juuroumaru created you when he went insane," Kagome sighed as she searched for the other Infernal.

"We are two beings, yet we share the same soul," Kageroumaru spoke.

"Pretty soon you two will also be sharing the same prison," Kagome happily said.

"You hate the fact that we killed these beings offspring," Kageroumaru said as he glared at her.

Kagome watched as something raced through the fire. She spotted the second Infernal and grimaced at the sight of it. It was disgusting in her opinion. Its body looked like a serpent with two skinny arms that instead of hands had two blades. The human head that looked exactly like Juuroumaru didn't help her stomach. It slithered through the corpses and she growled.

"You are nothing more then a mindless animal," Kagome declared.

"You fear us…you fear that you will become like us," Kageroumaru spoke as he chuckled.

"You will enter the entrance or else…"

"Or else what? Your threats are ideal against us," Kageroumaru hissed.

Kagome glared at it and knew that it was right. She couldn't attack or fight against something stronger then her. It's laughter echoed through her mind and she heard it rip more flesh from the corpse. Her eyes narrowed and then she turned when she felt the spirit detectives come.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Yusuke cursed as he covered his nose.

Kuwabara turned around and puked up whatever he had eaten this morning. Tears fell from his eyes as he did this. Hiei sneered at the scene as he gazed upon the destruction. Kurama and Kuronue's face remained neutral as they gazed upon the flames.

"What would do this to children?" Yusuke asked.

"Something evil," Hiei simply said.

"This asshole's going down," Kuwabara said as he wiped his mouth.

Yusuke gulped as he stared down at the corpses. They were all children, some had their eyes closed, others stared up into the sky with terror in their eyes, and some weren't even whole. Kuronue took to the air in hopes to find something living. Hiei vanished into the flames in a black blur. Yusuke and Kuwabara chose to enter the circle of fire together. This type of thing they didn't want to enter alone.

The heard a crack and grimaced as they came upon the being. His form was transparent, but they could make him out. The lavender hair was slightly coated in blood as he hunched over the corpse. Yusuke's mouth slightly opened in disgust as they circle around it. Kuwabara cursed as he watched it bite into the flesh and swallow. Yusuke took aim and shot at the creature with his spirit gun.

It vanished in a blur of lavender. Laughter echoed through the field as they noticed something move toward them. Kuwabara quickly summoned his spirit sword and slashed at the blur. It jumped away and they finally caught sight of it.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke questioned as he gazed at the serpent like thing.

"Disgusting," Kuwabara mumbled as it licked its bloodied lips.

"Sister…you should feast upon them…they taste wonderful," the thing spoke as it vanished.

"I'm confused," Yusuke growled.

"Let's kill it then ask questions," Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded and they began to search for the thing.

Hiei quickly dodged the punch thrown by the creature. He quickly unsheathed his sword and brought it down. It passed through the lavender haired man. His face remained emotionless as they constantly fought. Kurama cursed as a gash appeared on his arm. Kuronue quickly turned his eyes to Kurama and searched for the cause of injury. He dodged the black blur that attacked him.

"What is it?" Kurama questioned as he applied pressure to his wound.

"One of those things like Goshinki," Kuronue suggested.

"Then we can't kill it," Kurama sighed.

Kagome watched as they fought against it in vain. They would never land a punch against the Fallen Seraph. Kagome closed her eyes and refused to watch the futile battle.

"You will join us or become one with us when I feast upon your energy," Kageroumaru called out as he turned to attack Kagome.

Kagome's eyes slid open and she glared at him through half-lidded eyes. Her hands glowed and she held one hand in front of her. Something fell into her palm and her eyes widened in shock. The familiar pulse shot through her and she could feel the fire stirring within her being. Kageroumaru glared at her and hurried to her, he needed to put an end to her.

Kagome traced the handle of her weapon with awe. It had seemed like eternity since she last held it. The handle was nothing elaborate, it was simply silver. She traced the angelic runes in her handle with her fingers before she grinned. This weapon was the only thing that held the power to destroy and angel or fallen angel. Kageroumaru advanced and her eyes narrowed. She took her transparent form and brought the handle down at him. His eyes widened as he tried to dodge but failed. Everyone turned his or her eyes to the scene.

Kagome feathers glowed a pure white and ablade of flame erupted from the handle. Kageroumaru screamed as the fire cut through him. His being was consumed by flames as he fell back to the ground screaming. Kagome lowered the flaming sword to her side and watched him die. His body withered and his screams eventually ceased. She then turned her gaze to Juuroumaru. His green eyes were wide in shock. Kagome knew that he would go wild with insanity.

Juuroumaru glared at her and his body vanished. He took to the air as the dead wings struggled to lift him. Kagome dodged his attack with ease. The flame from her sword gave her the strength.

"Juuroumaru, I Kagome of the seventh gate of hell, Fallen angel of the second circle of heavensentence you to destruction," Kagome firmly said, as the flames grew stronger.

He continued to attack her and she dodged each miscalculated swipe.

"Do you beg forgiveness?" Kagome questioned.

He ignored her and she glared at him. She back flipped away from him and prepared to end his existence. As he neared her, she brought the sword up and watched as he impaled himself through the chest. His mouth opened and his fangs snapped at her face. She gripped the handle tighter and the flames consumed him from the inside out. He didn't make a sound as his body turned to ash and his soul was destroyed. Kagome watched the ashes float away in the wind and back to the earth. She wondered if he really was dead.

Kagome looked to the ground and swiped her sword at the circles of flames. They fire vanished and all that remained were smoking corpses. The flame vanished from the handle and she sadly stared down at the destruction.

_"Please! Save my baby!"_

Kagome grimaced as she looked upon the dead children. They reminded her of Hiroshima once again. This time she could hear the mother's pleas. Kagome floated back down to earth and sensed the spirit energy. She turned to meet Yusuke with eyes void of emotion. He could fire the spirit gun, but that didn't matter because it wouldn't harm her.

"What the hell was that thing?" Yusuke growled.

Kagome knew that the death of the children would cause him to react badly. It caused guilt in her and brought up memories; she only imagined what it did to him. She shook that aside because she didn't want to imagine.

"That is what happens when a Fallen goes insane," Kagome answered, she was too tired to fight.

"Is it still alive?" Kurama questioned.

"No," Kagome answered as she gripped her sword handle tighter.

"What did you do?" Kuronue questioned as he landed beside Kurama.

Kagome frowned at him and felt like leaving. The feather compelled her to stay; it was the wish upon her feather. It would make her want to be around him.

"I destroyed his soul," Kagome calmly answered.

"You can't destroy a soul," Kuwabara commented.

"Angel have no flesh forms, we are but pure energy…a type of soul," Kagome answered.

"How could you have destroyed it?" Kurama questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Heaven's fire purifies anything evil," Kagome answered.

"You destroyed him…he'll never exist?" Kuronue asked for conformation.

"He will never exist again," Kagome confirmed.

Their eyes traveled to the weapon in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at them when she noticed where their gaze went. She brought it up and Kuwabara and Yusuke readied their spirit weapons. Kagome twirled the handle in her hand and stuck it into the sash around her robe. She grinned as she noticed how nervous they were.

"Why didn't you destroy Goshinki?" Kurama questioned.

"Because she didn't have the power," Hiei answered as Kagome glared at him.

Kagome felt herself being summoned. She floated off the ground and sighed when Yusuke fired at her.

"Stop being an idiot," Kagome growled as she took off.

Yusuke sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. He figured that it would be best to tell the toddler what had happened. Yusuke was only happy that most of the witnesses were delusional and there was no evidence. He shut the communicator and went to speak. His brown eyes narrowed as he noticed that Kuronue was gone and the others didn't notice. He made eye contact with Hiei and the little youkai smirked.

"Where's Kuronue?" Kuwabara questioned.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry for the wait, but I wanted to wait until after holidays to update  
I won't come out and say what's up with the feathers, but there are hints within the chapters. A major clue will show when Inuyasha comes back into the picture  
Please leave a review! 


	10. Events

"Silence slowly comes to me...  
Embraces me so tight to keep me cold...  
A thought that's drifting through my mind...  
Struggles to be free and wails alone..."  
A Broken Whisper (Wolfsheim)

* * *

  
Events

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome soared through the air until she came to a building. She landed on the roof and noticed Miroku gazing off into the city. Kagome wondered why he had summoned her and what was going on. He glanced over at her and she noticed that his violet eyes were burdened with something. Kagome approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and Kagome wondered what was going on. Miroku shifted and she heard the rings upon his staff jingle. She had always wondered why he carried such a staff; it was for a Buddhist monk. 

"Why have you summoned me?" Kagome softly questioned.

"Naraku is planning on destroying Makai," Miroku softly answered as Kagome removed her hand.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome huffed. Miroku scoffed at her and glared.

"He is going to open the gates," Miroku replied.

"He can't," Kagome whispered in slight fear.

"It will be difficult, but he will," Miroku answered.

"Makai matters still don't concern us," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, do you know why I don't partake in destruction like Inuyasha and you do?" Miroku seriously questioned.

"No, but I've always wondered," Kagome admitted.

"Do you remember when the Taijiya existed?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with you?" Kagome questioned.

"I fell in love with a woman who reminded me of Sango," Miroku answered as Kagome's eyes widened.

"This has nothing to do with Makai," Kagome informed.

"I am trying to get you to understand what violence brings!" Miroku shouted at her.

Kagome watched as he turned away from her with an angry glare. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to control his anger. She had never seen him this angry before. He sighed again and gripped the staff tighter in his hand.

"I fell in love with a human that reminded me of Sango. I went to her village with the intent to destroy it. I wanted to understand why you and Inuyasha gained such pleasure from tormenting the humans," Miroku explained.

Kagome listened as he paused again.

"I only knew of the love that I felt from 'Him' and then the love from our brethren. I arrived at her village with the intent to kill all their crops before winter. I came to their field and that's when I saw her."

Miroku paused once more as if he saw her image before him.

"I was awed by her, not by her beauty because no one compared to Sango's angelic perfection. I stood in her village and watched her constantly. It wasn't long before I took form and talked to her. I told her I was traveler. We got along perfectly. Seasons passed and soon I found out something."

Miroku closed his eyes and fought the urge to forget about the happening. It was the only memory that he had held within his being for long. It had taught him something that he would never forgot.

"She was engaged to a monk. I went into a rage and let all the feelings of hatred and betrayal fill me. Everything went black and I don't remember what happened. I awoke and found her village in flames. When I sat up, I realized that I was flesh with wings present. In my hand, I held this same staff, but the worse thing is…I never found their bodies," Miroku finished with a sigh.

Kagome was silent before she asked, "Whose staff was it?"

"It was her fiancé's staff," Miroku answered.

"Miroku," Kagome sighed since she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Because of my petty rage I ended up killing them all and destroying everything. I lost a close friend, destroyed lives, and killed the closest thing to love I'll ever have," Miroku whispered.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Kagome sighed.

"I did realize one thing," Miroku whispered. "I realized that I could never kill like you and Inuyasha. I can't fathom how you don't feel guilt. That one incident is always in my mind reminding me that we are truly damned."

"You're wrong," Kagome whispered.

"About what?" Miroku questioned.

"Inuyasha feels guilt," Kagome whispered.

"What about you?" Miroku questioned.

"I regret nothing," Kagome replied.

Miroku's eyes widened at the claim as she simply watched him. Her wings drooped and he knew she was tired. They were all tired of living in the shadows. Kagome turned to Miroku and smiled.

"You are not empty," Miroku whispered.

"I am as hallow as Naraku is," Kagome claimed.

"What about that kit?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome remained silent and he knew he had her. She felt guilty for killing his parents. Miroku had watched her battle with the new Infernal and knew she cared. She was not completely damned.

"My guilt for him will pass once he dies," Kagome calmly assured.

Miroku rolled his eyes and knew that he would have to get her to see things the hard way. Before she could blink, Miroku had vanished and appeared with Kuronue. He held the bat youkai in his hand. His hand was clenched around Kuronue's throat and the youkai's face was turning blue. Kagome reacted to help him but Miroku stepped back and held him of the ledge of the roof.

"He can fly…even if you drop him," Kagome reminded with a forced chuckle.

"Not if he is unconscious," Miroku reminded.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kagome questioned with a bored sigh.

"Kagome…you do understand that I will kill him," Miroku calmly said with a smile.

"But you said you would never kill," Kagome quoted with a grin.

"In my mind I see youkai and humans differently," Miroku, reasoned as his eyes narrowed.

"You are still taking a life. No matter _what_ he is…_he_ is still _living_!" Kagome growled.

"Would you rescue him…he belongs in Makai and so does Shippo. Would you allow their home to be destroyed?" Miroku taunted.

"Of course," Kagome quickly answered.

Kuronue had stopped his struggles and passed out. Kagome noticed the lack of movement and Miroku grinned at Kagome.

"He was following _you_. He is here because of _you_," Miroku calmly explained.

"That damn youkai means _nothing_ to me! I care for _nothing_ because I am _Fallen_!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Very well," Miroku sighed as he tossed Kuronue over the edge.

Kagome froze as she watched his body fly outward away from the safety of the roof. He turned in the air and she could clearly see his face looking peaceful. His soul was unaware that he was about to plummet to his death. In an instant, he vanished below her vision and fell toward the earth.

"This building is only forty stories high," Miroku warned.

Kagome growled as she looked from Miroku and to the edge of the building. He grinned and lifted into the air. His violet eyes watched the youkai fall to the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Kagome flew over to the edge and noticed that he was halfway down the building. Her eyes looked to Miroku and noticed that he was calmly watching her.

"Damn you," Kagome hissed as she jumped off the edge.

"I already am," Miroku whispered as he watched her.

* * *

Kagome closed her wings close to her body so she would quickly fall. She stretched out her hand as she attempted to reach for the youkai. Her fingertips brushed against his foot and she almost relaxed. Her grip on him slipped and he continued to fall. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she desperately reached for him. The ground was quickly approaching and she struggled to grasp him. Kagome smiled in triumph as she grasped him by the foot and held onto him. He was only a breath away from the cement. Kagome relaxed and softly set him on the ground. She plopped down next to him and stared up at Miroku who was taking his time descending. He landed next to her and she glared at him. 

"I thought you didn't care." Miroku simply said to her.

"I don't…he still has his uses," Kagome calmly responded.

"Is that why I sense a bond?" Miroku questioned.

"I allowed him to play my favorite game and he won a feather," Kagome responded.

"Still confiding in me?" Miroku teased.

"Shut up before I pluck your feathers!" Kagome growled.

"About the feather," Miroku interjected.

"Yes, he made a wish upon it," Kagome informed.

"This is interesting," Miroku sighed as he glanced at the passed out youkai.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel compelled to constantly stay by him," Kagome confided with a sigh.

"Are you sure you don't care?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, but the feather did grant something because it vanished," Kagome quickly said.

"Whatever request or wish he made won't leave you alone until you fulfill his wish," Miroku stated.

"This sucks," Kagome sighed.

"Look at it this way, you get a break," Miroku happily said.

"Like I need time to waste," Kagome grumbled.

"Stay around him, you might learn something," Miroku suggested as she glowered at him.

Kagome gave him a dry look and Miroku sighed. Kagome stood up and cracked her wings as Miroku winced at the sound.

"Okay," Miroku whispered. "I have to go find Inuyasha."

"Tell him hi," Kagome said as Miroku nodded and vanished.

Kagome looked down to the unconscious youkai at her feet. She tapped him in the chest with her foot and sighed. It seemed that nothing would wake him up. Panic shot through her as she wondered if he had died. She kneeled next to him and placed her ear against his chest. A gentle heartbeat was her reassurance that he still lived. She sighed and blew a few stray bangs from her face. Tilting her head in curiosity, she leaned closer to him. His face was perfectly relaxed.

'What is so special?' Kagome wondered.

Kagome reached out, ran her fingers along his face, and traced his lips. His skin was soft and slowly becoming chilled from the temperature. She brushed some of his raven hair from his face and sighed. It annoyed her that something this primitive could capture her interest. Kagome pursed her lips in thought. The feather was what called her to him, that and whatever wish he had made. Kagome stood up and figured that it would be best to get him inside before he froze. A frozen bat youkai was all she needed. Koenma wouldn't take well to that. Of course, he hadn't taken well to when she pushed Yusuke in front of the car, put laxatives in Kuwabara's food, and almost drowned Hiei in the toilet.

Kagome snickered at the fond memories. Those were the memories she wanted to hold onto, something that would light up her darkness. He eyes widened at the thoughts and she narrowed her eyes. She searched the empty area to make sure know one had read her mind. Kagome looked back down to Kuronue and decided that she wouldn't leave him out here to freeze.

* * *

Author's Note:

I figured I should update, bring in the New Year with a chapter!

Please Review!


	11. Souls

"So what's with your kind?  
You scavenge to find what makes you  
Supreme in design"  
Revival (Orgy)

* * *

  
Souls

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

To be supreme meant that you had to abandoned everything and follow your own desires. To be great was to through all emotions to the wind. You had to abandoned your feelings in order to reach the top. Hate, jealousy, greed, and twisted determination were what drove him to strive. It was no longer a great strive; it was a desperate struggle to remain alive. Time slowly slipped past him as he watched with narrowed crimson eyes. He glared at everything that crossed his path. It disgusted him that these beings had a chance to earn 'redemption'. He spat at a human and watched as the human looked around in confusion. 

"Must you be so petty?" A calm voice sneered.

Naraku turned his crimson eyes to the Authority that dared taunt him. Her crimson eyes gazed at him. He smirked as he noticed her small form and turned away. A scowl crossed her features as she huffed and floated into the air. He chuckled at her short temper.

"Souten, you will do as I say," Naraku calmly reminded.

"Just because my form is that of a child," Souten began, "it doesn't mean that I will obey you."

"You will obey me or else I will throw you to the Infernals. They love to have company," Naraku calmly said as his malicious tone carried to her. She shivered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can't open their gates at will, it drains you too much," Souten reminded.

"Once the gates are open, then I will throw you to them _limb_ _by_ _limb_," Naraku purred.

"Bastard, I will _not_ obey you!" Souten growled as he eyes flashed with hate.

"There is no where in this realm that you will be able to hide," Naraku calmly sighed.

"You are fake! You have no power or plan to get us into heaven! We are stuck here with false hope while you keep dragging us deeper into that damn pit!" Souten shouted as she felt his rage.

Naraku quickly turned around and grasped her by the throat. Her crimson eyes widened in fear as she watched the eight wings upon his back open. He usually kept his wings hidden, but this was his true anger. His claws dug into her throat and she struggled against his grip. She clawed at his hand and he laughed. He pulled her nose-to-nose and sinisterly grinned. She hissed at him and struggled more fervently.

"You are correct about one thing," Naraku hissed.

"Bas-tard," Souten wheezed out.

"I have no way to get us into _heaven_. Once we were kicked out, we were Fallen. The light no longer welcomes us…and I am dragging us deeper into the pit. It is my goal to drag as many as you damn angels and these pathetic humans down!" Naraku hatefully whispered. "I want company when I am finally destroyed, I want lots and lots of company."

Naraku laughed as he threw her away from her. Souten grasped her throat as she stared up at him in fear. She quickly took to the air and flew off. Naraku was no longer the company she wanted to be in. Her wings fearfully flapped leading her to anywhere but where he was. He had truly gone insane. Souten growled as she pushed her fear away. She needed to get away from him.

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed as more feathers blew into the wind and turned to ash. He flew into the apartment and searched for Kagome. His eyes landed on the Fallen angel, she was sitting next to Shippo. He walked over to her and pulled her away from the bed. Her eyes narrowed at him before she took in his appearance. Feathers fell off his wing and turned to ash as he stared helplessly at her. 

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" Kagome questioned with true worry. He fell to his knees and buried his face within her stomach. His hand clutched her sides and her eyes widened. Claws had replaced his once perfect blunt nails, she could feel them pressing into her side.

"What's happening…to me?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome sighed and rested her hand upon his silver hair. The bald spots in his wings were proof of what was happening. The skin upon his wings in the balding area was a beautiful silver. She reached down and gripped his hands and she gave a gentle squeeze. Kagome sighed and knew what all of this would come down to.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly whispered. His amber eyes trailed up her body and stared at her. "Do you remember?"

"Yes…so much pain…so much guilt…why am I feeling these things?" Inuyasha whispered with scared eyes.

Kagome sat upon the bed and he rested his head on her knees. She smoothed his hair and sighed. His amber eyes reminded her of Shippo that night. He had the eyes of a child that had just lost everything.

"You are losing yourself," Kagome whispered.

"I don't want to go," Inuyasha mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Your memories and feelings are changing you," Kagome calmly explained.

"Not a monster, I don't want to be a monster!" Inuyasha desperately confessed.

"You'll never be a monster," Kagome tried to calm him.

"I'm becoming a monster," Inuyasha said as his mind slipped away into some comforting darkness.

"You're Inuyasha, not a monster," Kagome assured.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha sobbed with dry eyes.

"It will be alright," Kagome softly whispered.

"I didn't mean any of it," Inuyasha continued.

Kagome sighed and felt a tear hit her arm. A soft hiss told her that another feather had fallen.

"I won't let you become a monster," Kagome promised as she felt her guilt. She had been the one to force him to destroy things.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome responded as bit back her tears. It felt as if he was dying.

"Do I have a soul?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome bit her lower lip and choked back a sob. He had been the one to deny that they didn't have souls. She wondered if death brought you closer to realizations, or a desperate attempt to try and be redeemed. Kagome wanted to say yes just to calm him down, but she didn't know.

'What defines a soul?' Kagome wondered as she sighed.

"Do I have a soul?" Inuyasha softly repeated.

Kagome sighed and parted his hair with her finger. Her face relaxed and she felt defeated.

"Yes," she softly said.

"Is my soul good or evil?" Inuyasha whispered. "Am I becoming a monster because I'm evil?"

"No…a soul is not evil. Our souls are never evil, our actions cause us to become evil," Kagome explained as he pressed his head against her knees.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha," she responded.

"Can you…can you lie to me?" Inuyasha softly asked.

"No…I cannot," Kagome responded as she felt his body shake.

"Will 'He' forget me?" Inuyasha sobbed.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought before she replied, "No."

"Promise me something," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Anything," Kagome sighed as he looked up and met her sorrowful gaze.

"I don't want to end up like Goshinki, I don't want to become a monster…kill me if I become a monster. You have the fires of heaven, you can do it," Inuyasha pleaded with a scared voice.

Kagome froze and she felt her world still. Never in her long existence had she ever imagined having to kill a friend. Inuyasha was the one that she had forced to earth, he was the one that she forced to kill humans, and she was the one that convinced him to fully rebel. He was her responsibility, but it went beyond duty. Inuyasha was her best friend, the one that she would always talk to. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, not all her memories had to be evil. Memories didn't have to make them a monster. She stared into his amber eyes and she was truly afraid.

* * *

_"Inuyasha…come out!" Kagome sang as she floated through heaven's halls._

_"Leave me alone! I have to remove the Tree," Inuyasha growled._

_"Oh…" Kagome sighed in disappointment. She gazed up at him with saddened eyes. He huffed and softly smiled at her._

_"I'll help you record the birth of the new sons and daughters," Inuyasha promised._

_"Promise?" Kagome questioned._

_"I would only say it to you if it was a promise," Inuyasha replied as her face lit up.

* * *

_

'Do you remember Inuyasha?' Kagome mentally thought as she gazed at his tired form. 'Do you remember what you promised me?'

* * *

_"I'm so bored!" Kagome sighed as she floated through the gardens of heaven. Inuyasha softly chuckled as he pushed her into the forest. She sputtered and flew out of the bush. Kagome picked the twigs and leaves from her hair._

_"You're so mean!" Kagome whined._

_"You have to be more aware," Inuyasha softly said._

_"Aware of what…your attitude?" Kagome teased as he frowned._

_"You know that Kouga would be upset if you let your training go to waste," Inuyasha scolded._

_"Kouga is too…uptight," Kagome simply said as Inuyasha chuckled._

_"His wings must be shoved up his…"_

_"Inuyasha! You aren't supposed to even think that!" Kagome shouted with slight amusement._

_"Keh…it's true," Inuyasha mumbled._

_"Besides…you wouldn't let my training go to waste," Kagome added with a smile._

_"True," Inuyasha sighed._

_"Since the day we were created, you promised to always protect me," Kagome sighed as she thought of the promise._

_"I only need to protect you from your clumsiness," Inuyasha joked._

_"Together forever," Kagome teased as he softly blushed._

_"Keh."_

_"Don't be that way," Kagome pouted._

_"Keh."

* * *

_

"I promise," Kagome whispered as she felt something within her close off. A feather fell from her wing and turned to ash.

"Together forever," Inuyasha whispered.

"Always, I'll protect you," Kagome whispered as she embraced him.

"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered as he was took comfort in her embrace.

Kagome hugged him to her and sighed. This was Naraku's entire fault. Everything that they were going through was his fault. Kagome glowered at the wall as she thought of Naraku. She would make him pay for this, for Inuyasha. Kagome held Inuyasha tighter as a few more feathers fell from his wings. She could tell that he was resting; the change into an Infernal always took a large amount of energy. Kagome sighed and closed her own eyes. She could feel the others in the other part of the apartment waking.

"You shouldn't thank me," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha stood up and brushed his robes off in one fluid motion. Kagome watched him and noticed that he seemed at ease. He no longer carried that lost look. They made eye contact and she sighed once more. He was fearful and hid it behind a mask.

"I'll see you…soon," Inuyasha whispered.

"Sayonara," Kagome whispered as he turned to leave.

Kagome dropped her gaze to floor as he vanished. She knew what was happening. This was a final goodbye, the goodbye before he became an Infernal. She feared their next meeting…it would be their last.

"Kagome," Shippo sighed.

_"It's time for breakfast," Kagome whispered to him._

Shippo yawned and snuggled into his pillows for a brief moment. Kagome watched the motion and saddened, maybe they were all destined to become monsters.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Nothing much, but thanks for reviewing  
Please leave a review


	12. Scarred Eyes

"Accuse you 'cause they had the fun"  
Revival (Orgy)

* * *

Scarred Eyes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Angels to Humans"_

_Stressed_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she casually followed Kuronue through the house. He was getting ready to take Shippo to school. Kagome sighed and watched as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Her eyebrow raised and she bit her lip when she heard the water run. Softly snickering she drew the attention of Shippo who looked at her with curious green eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked with a mouth full of toast.

"Reading the paper," Kurama responded.

"I was talking to Kagome," Shippo corrected as Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"She's here?" Kurama questioned.

"Over there," Shippo answered as he pointed to the empty hallway.

Kurama turned around and sighed when he didn't see anything. He went back to reading the paper and Shippo rolled his eyes.

_"Try not to talk to me when others are around…especially those who don't know me," Kagome firmly said._

"Sorry," Shippo sighed as Kurama closed his eyes. That Fallen had been around too much for comfort.

_"Ready for some fun?" Kagome questioned._

Shippo nodded his head and Kagome grinned. She floated into the bathroom and a flush was heard. Kagome then flew out of the bathroom and a scream was heard. She chuckled as she floated next to Shippo and waited. Kurama looked toward the bathroom in confusion. The bathroom door flew open and Kuronue stood there with a towel around his waist. He was still dripping wet and looked around the room with narrowed eyes.

_"I flushed the toilet and the water went cold," Kagome explained to Shippo._

Shippo began to laugh and toast flew from his mouth. Kuronue glared at the area Shippo was in before he walked back into the bathroom. Kagome laughed and Kurama sighed.

'I'm grateful that angel doesn't have any interest in me,' Kurama thought as he sipped his tea.

"I'm so excited about school!" Shippo suddenly exclaimed.

_"I expect you to go and learn…I want you to become smart," Kagome confided as she smiled at him._

"Will you come with me?" Shippo asked as he stared down at his plate.

Kurama watched the kit with interest. He was the only one that Kagome would talk freely too. Suddenly Shippo's face was raised up as if someone was looking into his eyes.

_"You don't need me, you'll meet new people," Kagome responded with a bright smile._

"What if I get picked on?" Shippo softly questioned.

_"I'll take care of any bullies," Kagome assured as she ruffled his hair._

"Thanks," Shippo whispered as he finished his milk.

_"I got to go out now," Kagome said as she flew through the wall._

"_BYE_!" Shippo shouted in hopes she heard him.

"Why can you see her?" Kurama questioned.

Shippo looked up at him in surprise. His eyes saddened and stared down at his empty plate. He softly exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut. The memories were coming back and he could hear the screams.

"I see her because I want to," Shippo softly explained.

"I want to see her like you do," Kurama softly said. He would love to be able to see her freely, then he might know where all the Fallen are. Shippo wildly shook his head.

"No! You don't want to! It's painful when you gain the ability to see them," Shippo wisely said.

"Are you ready for school?" Kuronue asked as he came out of the bathroom.

He was fully dried and dressed. Shippo turned to him and smiled brightly. The little kit gave Kurama a sympathetic look before smiling and bouncing off. He reached out and took Kuronue's hand before they left for his new school.

'What did he mean?' Kurama thought with a sigh. He went to pick up his cup and it slipped from his hand and broke.

* * *

Kagome flew through the air and let her eyes search for the angel that summoned her. She already knew that it was Naraku, but she wanted to avoid him. Kagome hated the fact that he thought he could control her. He was desperate and she could feel their time slipping away. Their time was as short as these humans' lives; it was quickly fading. Kagome flew to the abandoned building and hovered above it. He was in their waiting for her. She loathed that building and the memories within it. Kagome would have never entered it, but she had needed to retrieve Kikyo. She sighed and floated down into the building. 

'The entrance is stronger today,' Kagome mused as she followed Naraku's call.

She froze when she saw him standing in front of the entrance. The black iron gates caused her to remember. She bit back the fear and approached Naraku, this time he allowed his wings to show. His eight ivory wings were evenly placed, he was perfection in its finest. His whole body held an ethereal glow that entranced her. Kagome cleared her throat and his crimson eyes landed on her.

"I need you to open the entrance," Naraku quickly ordered with a threatening glare.

"Why?" Kagome weakly questioned.

"I need the entrance opened," Naraku growled.

Kagome nodded her head and walked over to the gates. She placed her hands upon the black iron doors and hissed. They burnt her hands and she focused her energy upon the doors. The doors groaned and she stepped back, smoke escaped through the crack in the middle. Naraku reached out and pulled one door open. He looked at Kagome and grinned at her. She took a step back and watched as he reached behind himself. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

Naraku held the angel by his neck. He was wildly failing around in an attempt to escape Naraku's grip. Kagome listened to the growls and helplessly watched as His face turned to her. His wings were featherless; all that remained was leather like skin that was silver. She could see the bones under the skin and she whimpered. Her eyes met his and she was shocked. They were completely crimson and held a feral glint.

"It seems that he has changed into an Infernal," Naraku mused with a mocking tone.

"Leave him go…let me deal with him," Kagome firmly said.

Naraku slowly smirked and glared at her before he simply said, "No."

Kagome ran toward him and reached out for Inuyasha. Naraku quickly tossed him into the entrance and slammed the door shut. Kagome hit the door and began to claw at it. She cursed and screamed as she continued to beat at it. Naraku's laughter brought her out of her panic. She growled and lunged for Naraku. He smacked her away and she hissed at him. His pupils narrowed in twisted amusement as he noticed a few feathers fall from her wings

Kagome reached down to hip and pulled the sword handle. His eyes narrowed as he watched a flaming blade form. Kagome held it in front of her and he laughed.

"You are not strong enough to wield that against me," Naraku mocked.

"It's your fault that I lost Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"We all had choices…he just made stupid ones," Naraku responded.

"I will purify you," Kagome growled.

"Not as a Fallen you won't," Naraku whispered as he vanished.

The flame in her sword died and she fell to her knees. Kagome gazed at the gates and softly sobbed. She never thought she would lose Inuyasha. First, she had lost heaven, then her sanity, and now Inuyasha. Kagome curled up on the ground and let the tears fall freely.

'We do have a soul…if I can feel then I have a soul,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. 'The entrance…does Inuyasha still have a soul?'

Kagome closed her eyes and let the nightmares claim her. She remembered the time she spent in the entrance. It was when the entrance was first created so very long ago. Naraku had forged the gates in order to rule his own kingdom. He wanted to be like 'Him', but everything came out the opposite. Where there once was light, there was darkness, where a forest of beauty bloomed, twisted souls withered in agony, and finally where life existed, there was death. Kagome shivered as the nightmares came back in full force.

* * *

His ruby eyes watched her slender arm reach up to take the can. The white haori slowly slid down the pale skin to reveal slightly pink scars. His eyes traced each scar as he read them like a map. Her cold gray eyes turned to him and he scoffed. Kikyo placed the pop can on the table before she walked over and took a seat. She reached out and nimbly picked up the spoon. A gentle sipping could be heard. Hiten watched her with narrowed eyes. The right corner of his mouth was turned down in a scowl. Kikyo reached out and opened the pop, it hissed in response. 

"Stop watching me," Kikyo softly ordered.

"How long has it been?" Hiten questioned her.

Her gray eyes moved from the can and to her covered arm. It had been exactly two days.

"Two days and four hours," Kikyo replied with no shame.

She would not feel shame for her actions. The shadows that danced on her wall pushed her to this. Ever time the cool metal graced her skin she would feel temporary release from the shadows. Constantly, they hiss into her ears with cruel words. Kikyo felt her anger grow and she crushed the can in her grip. Pop splashed out and coated her hand. She pulled her hand away and softly yelped; the images that came to her mind were not censored.

"You really are crazy," Hiten mumbled as he began to clean up the mess.

"I am not crazy…I just see things differently," Kikyo mumbled.

Hiten listened to her without responding. He didn't want to hear her words because she sometimes said what was on his mind. The actions that she did reminded him of her cautiously lived. Thundered boomed outside and lightening flashed as it began to rain.

"You look like her," Hiten spoke as he sat across the table and watched her.

Kikyo looked up at him and then looked back down to her bowl. She knew who the angel was. Kikyo knew more then anyone alive knew. She had personally spoken to the shadows and they gave her knowledge. Her powers had helped keep the shadows at bay, but they eventually began to go out of control. Kikyo sighed and wished that she didn't have to live this life. Her family loved her, but no one else cared for her. She was alone in everything she did.

Her classmates would taunt her and call her a freak because of 'extra' abilities. The teachers hated her because she kept up with everything despite her depression and suicidal tendencies. The doctors disliked her because they could find nothing wrong with her brain. Kikyo blinked as she remembered school. The students hated her because she could do things a normal human could not. She could easily do sports for hours without exhaustion or sweat, she could answer her problems without doing work, and she never spoke to them normally. Ever word she spoke to them told them something about themselves that they hated.

Her mother had always loved her. Her mother was the reason that she became a Miko. It was a way to keep her powers under control. Then her brother Souta always looked up to her and defended her name no matter what. Kikyo sighed and finished her meal. The spoon clinked against the bowl and she wondered what would happen if she truly did die.

"No big deal," Kikyo mumbled.

"Are you related to that Fallen?" Hiten questioned.

"No," Kikyo snapped.

"You two look alike," Hiten pressed.

"Mind your own business," Kikyo growled.

"Why is Kagome worried about you…she usually would have helped you jumped," Hiten mumbled hoping to catch her attention.

"I wish she would have let me fall," Kikyo whispered.

Hiten frowned before he turned his attention back to the storm outside. It was going to be a long stay with this Miko.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I haven't killed Inuyasha off for good...he will be back  
I'm having blockage on this story, but I will finish it. I hate leaving things unfinished  
Thank you for your reviews  
About the feathers...when they lose their feathers it signifies that they are losing their mind(supposedly)


	13. Note

Author's Note as of 6/10/06: 

If anybody's reading this, I'm sorry for the long wait.

I've had writer's block on this story for quite a while and it still seems like it's going no where.

The Plan...

I plan to rewrite this story completely, Ihave new ideasfor this story.I will be updating under another penname though and a new title.

My new penname is **Betryal**, this is where the story will be posted under.

The Story will be titled The Fallen

If anybody wishes to continue reading this, you'll find it under the penname Betryal in a few days.

Sorry to those whom have waited


End file.
